Dark Wonderland
by Blue Lagoon Loon
Summary: AU Seto Kaiba finds himself in a land where nothing is as it seems, and the only way to escape is to defeat the Dark King, and restore order to Wonderland. But can he escape the enemies, which threaten to tear him from his goal? -On hiatus-
1. Prelude to Insanity

Dark Wonderland

By: The Blue Lagoon Loon

________________________________________________________________________

Author's Notes:

This is my first Yuu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Please bear with me, if I get something wrong! ^__^* 

This fic is a sort of Yuu-Gi-Oh/ American McGee's Alice X-Over. (If anyone has played 

Amercian McGee's Alice, knows how the game is! THAT GAME ROCKS!!! =) 

Basically, Seto will play the main character in this story, since I think he fits Alice's 

personality. (Amercian McGee's Alice, not that weak Disney whiner! 

MUAHAHHAHAHAHAA!!!) The other Yuu-Gi-Oh characters will also make 

appearances as well, not as characters in the story per-say, but we'll see how it works out 

ne?.

This fic will almost be entirely in Seto's POV or in the POV of the Doctor's Journal, 

which will be in italics. Otherwise, you'll figure out who's speaking by sheer guess work 

or by indication.

Also, this fic, being an Alternate Universe, will not necessarily follow the show, or the 

game strictly, so some things will be of my own creation. However, the Doctor's Journal 

entries are from the medical casebook from American McGee's Alice, and will be altered 

to fit the story.

Disclaimers: I don't own NOTHIN'!!! Except me myself and I. And sometimes, I even 

question THAT!

Warnings: Umm… OOC. (More than likely, considering this is an AU) There will also be 

possible Yaoi/Slash/Shounen Ai. Also, considering this is a sort of X-Over with 

American McGee's Alice, there WILL be mutilation, violence, and insanity. (And I don't 

mean the happy kind)

And of course, possible romance and ANGST!!! 

Now… ONWARDS! TO THE FIC!!! (Of DOOOOOOM!)

________________________________________________________________________


	2. White Rabbit

"Is what we dream in actuality just another world we are unaware of? Do we live countless 

existences in other realms, whilst we dream? If so, do we die more than once? What would 

happen if one reality were to overlap another? What would that do to a person? What would

it do to their mind?"

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The White Rabbit

________________________________________________________________________

            **_Rutledge Private Clinic and Asylum (1)_**

**_Medical Casebook # 1159_**

**_            Patient: Seto Kaiba_**

**_            Physician: Michael Kain (2)_**

            _November 4th_

_            I have received confirmation on the transfer of a new patient. I find this a great _

_honor__! His name is Seto Kaiba._

_            His prognosis shows he is not of stable mind. Strange that such a successful and _

_bright__ young man would become mentally unstable. My superiors have informed me that _

_the__ instability could be due to the stress and shock of his accident. It's surprising that _

_he's__ survived for this long, considering he's been near comatose for about a year. Very _

_curious__... I will see if the theories my colleagues suggest hold any truth while I diagnose _

_my__ new patient._

_            He will be arriving as of tomorrow. I'm quite excited, for I have yet to take on _

_such__ a challenge of his degree._

________________________________________________________________________

            Pain.

            It sears into your very being, depending on the type. I known that throughout my 

life, I've experienced many hardships, which have driven me to the point I face today. My 

eyes trail up to the sign I see above.

Rutledge Instituion?

            Am I insane? Or is this a nightmare?

            Who knows?

            All I can see now, as they wheel me into the sterile while building, is a scurrying 

white rabbit.

            Ironic, that the very place that is supposed to 'cure' me, has the same color of the 

very thing which drives them to believe that I am insane.

            Pain can do that to people.

            Damned rabbit…

________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued…

(1) I kept the institution name the same. (Since I can't think of a better one. Besides, does 

'Domino City Mental Instituion' sound like a good loony bin name to you? 

(2) Take their initials. What does that remind you of?


	3. Follow the Rabbit

"Dreams can be a reality to many. We take for granted that we, as humans, can actually

interpret dreams. But sometimes, I suppose it's better that we take this for granted. For

one does not fathom how one would be affected, if the dreams were to become real. 

Then what of the person? Strange and ominous, yes?"

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Late

___________________________________________________________________

_November 5_

_They have brought my new patient, Seto Kaiba today. He was laid out on a _

_stretcher__, his limbs clamped down firmly with harsh metal restraints. I learned later that_

_young__ Seto often thrashed violently in his coma, which leads me to wonder if he's really_

_asleep__. He was also heavily bandaged, due to the fact that he was still healing from his _

_accident__. He was also unresponsive, which was indicated previously by a few of my_

_colleagues__._

_            A curious thing happened though, after young Mr. Kaiba arrived. Young Seto _

_was__ wheeled in, when in an instant, a skinny yellow cat jumped from out of nowhere, _

_landing__ deftly on him, as if claiming him for his own. An orderly threatened it with a stick, _

_which__ drove the anorexic feline to the bushes of the institution. It watched us after we _

_wheeled__ him in. It almost seemed to have an awareness in it's eyes, not unlike that of_

_human__ eyes…_

____________________________________________________________________

            "Wake up. Wake up Young Seto."

            What the hell? I opened my eyes, and almost screamed. Almost, since I don't

scream.

            "Well it's about time! Lazy child! You're late!"

            "What are you talking about? Late for what?" I snapped. I stood up, towering over

the skinny rabbit that nagged at me. I was tempted to kick it. Stupid anorexic rabbit.

            The rabbit glared at me, as he glanced at his pocket watch. "AAAAAGGGHHH!!! 

I'M LATE NOW! SO LATE!!!! So very late…" It then took off, it's small coat tails flapping 

in the air produced by it's frenzied running.

            "Hey! Wait up!" I ran after the creature, though I almost regretted it. Something about 

that rabbit wasn't right, especially how he kept glancing back at me through it's golden framed 

spectacles (1) and grinning. I think he WANTED me to come, though it was strange, considering 

he was nagging me about being late for whatever he was running for. Still, I had to follow him, 

I needed to know where I was, and apparently, that rabbit knew something.

            It wasn't long before I spotted a rabbit hole. The skinny rabbit flung himself into the 

hole head first. I heard it cackling as its snarky voice grew fainter. I poked my head in the 

hole, looking down. It appeared to be quite deep. 

            However, before I could change my mind about the hole, something, (or someone)

pushed me in, letting me fall into the inky void, as mad cackling echoed in the dark cavern.

            I hate that damn rabbit.

_________________________________________________________________________

To be continued…

(1) If you can guess who this is, I'll give you another chapter.

_________________________________________________________________________

Yes, I know that was short, but you can't expect to have it ALL at once! (Gotta' build some

Suspense, ya' know?) Oh yeah, I know this beginning is a bit different. (Ok, a lot) than the 

American McGee's beginning. But keep in mind Seto wasn't in Wonderland before, and since 

he's entering a freaky messed up Wonderland, well… you get the picture. ^__^ Now, to answer 

reviews! ^__^

J. Katherine Wong: Woo hoo!!! Glad to see another person who likes American McGee's Alice!

I've finished the game already, and you can check out for game tips on any online Alice website if

you need help on the game. As for Domino City Mental Asylum, it brought images of toppling

domino's, and that's not a good thing to portray when you send someone to the loony bin. ^_^*

Kobura Dragon: Hi!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! I love your stories!!!! ^_^ But not the cattle prod.

Ouchies. ^_^* And YAAAAAY!!! Another person who knows about American McGee's Alice!

And here I thought I was the only one… since my friends didn't hear about this game until I bought

it. ^___^


	4. Following The Rabbit

"Human beings sometimes take for granted, the frailty of normalcy. Yet, one does not 

know if we ever truly could consider the general human populace as a 'norm'. For we 

cannot even fathom, if what actions we take are even sane..."

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Free Falling

______________________________________________________________________

            _November 18_

_            So far, it has been difficult to wake young Mr. Kaiba from his assumed coma. _

_Sometimes, staring at his form can make one feel as if they are looking at a corpse. His _

_skin__ is ashen, and his eyes stare at nothing. It's quite unnerving, especially when he begins _

_to__ convulse suddenly. I've had quite a few frights when that occurs._

_            Young Mr. Kaiba's wounds are still healing, even after a such a long time. It's _

_strange__ to see wounds from a year prior still bleeding as if they've been just recently _

_cut__. I've arranged for a medical physician look at them today._

_            Tomorrow, his possessions will arrive. I'm thinking of perhaps having a session _

_in__ which I show them to him. I want to see his reactions to these objects from his past. _

_Then maybe, I can see what I can do to cure him…_

______________________________________________________________________

            The hole was deep.

            It was very deep.

            After falling for what seemed like hours, I landed unceremoniously in a heap at the 

bottom of what I could only assume to be a large cavern of some sort. Either way, when I 

find that rabbit, I'll be sure to give him a swift kick in the rear for doing this to me, as well 

as killing whoever pushed me into this cave.

            "Late! So late!"

            "Huh?" I spotted the rabbit further down in the cave. By now, he appeared to be 

just a small dot down the long hallway he was running down. I frowned, as I took off after 

him, my shoes crunching on what I assumed to be the stones that lined the cave floor. It was 

very dark in the cave, so I couldn't really tell what was on the floor, or how the cave 

looked like. Yet, for some reason, I could see that rabbit as clearly as I could see the spots 

of anger beginning to form in my vision. That stupid rabbit, why the hell did he suddenly 

decide to run faster?

            Something about this was very wrong.

            "Late!"

            "WAIT UP!!!" I yelled, quickening my pace, my white coat tails flaring behind 

me as I tried to catch up with the rabbit.(1) Yet no matter how fast I ran, the rabbit was 

faster, and this might seem strange, but I swear it was laughing at me, and I don't mean 

in a good way either. I was almost afraid to follow it, but then again, it WAS just a rabbit.

(2) "Come back here, damn you!"

______________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued…

(1) This outfit fits the story. I know Alice wears blue in the game, but then again, that white 

apron of hers made the bloodstains stand out, if you know what I mean. Besides that, I like

his white trench coat, it goes with the mood. ^_^

(2) Oh Seto… how little you are aware of at this point. *smirks evilly*

Oh yeah, and before I forget, to those who guessed the rabbit represented Pegasus… you are

absolutely correct. The gold glasses, (I know people will guess Weevil, but that's a little TOO

obvious if you ask me) are a representation of his Millennium Eye. I had considered the rabbit 

using a monocle, but then how would it stay on his face when he ran? Also, Seto falling into the 

hole is a representation of his soul getting stolen. But that's getting a little TOO deep, ne? Oh 

yeah, and the description of the rabbit's snarky voice is supposed to be like Funny Bunny's 

voice in the dub.(In my opinion, it sounds snarky. I hate that rabbit. AAAAA!!!! *gets 

attacked by Funny Bunny lovers*)

______________________________________________________________________

Now, for the reviews!

--NC--: Yep, that's the game! I got inspired when I saw a picture of Alice drinking tea with 

the Mad Hatter. (You can see this pic in the official American McGee's website) Her holding

the knife and the machines and stuff, got me to picture Seto in her place. (You gotta' admit he

fits the bill for this game.) Also, with Halloween coming up, (my favorite holiday, next to 

Christmas!) got me all… inspired-ed.

(No name): Nope, sorry, it isn't Weevil. Besides, Pegasus and that annoying Funny Bunny

thing mixed up would probably make THIS rabbit, don't you think?

Kobura Dragon: I knew Bakura used a cattle prod… and this proves it! *sees Bakura appear

with a cattle prod* AAAAIIIIIIEEEE!!! *runs away*

cloud9: You guessed correctly! You get… umm… the satisfaction knowing you got it right. ^_^

Tears of Cyanide: Wait 'till it gets more into the story. Then we'll see what's cute then.

J. Katherine Wong: You are also right! Have umm… the satisfaction of knowing you are right?

*smiles and shrugs shoulders helplessly* Sorry, I have no prizes.

**That's all for now! Next, Seto appears in a strange village filled with strange people. **

**Also, Seto finds a new friend! (As well as some new enemies.)**


	5. Village of the Damned

"Are we all insane? Or are we merely envisioning something beyond what we see? What 

is insanity? What could be considered abnormal? Can we truly understand what it is that 

drives us to throw people into padded rooms, when such acts are insane and cruel themselves?"

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: New Arrival in Dark Wonderland

________________________________________________________________________

_            November 20_

_            The session with Seto today was quite intriguing. His possessions that arrived _

_consisted__ of a deck of cards, a small bandanna, and a locket. I believe the cards are _

_from__ a popular game that I've seen young people play. Seto took a slight interest when _

_I presented the last object to him; however, his reaction was minimal. His eyes remained _

_lifeless__, as if he had no soul to speak of. Aside from that, this provides me some_

_ instruments for future treatments._

_            The nurse has informed me that Seto will have a visitor tomorrow. I plan to _

_observe__ his reaction to this visitor, for future sessions._

________________________________________________________________________

            Damned rabbit…

            I lost track of the scruffy rodent as I ran faster and further down the cavern. My boots 

suddenly slipped over something, as I crashed to the ground. (1)

            "DAMN IT!" I yelled, as I picked up what I had tripped over, nearly yelling in surprise

when I found what it was. My locket? (2)

            With shaky fingers, I opened the locket. Inside however, the picture I knew occupied 

the interior was missing. My head then suddenly snapped up, as I saw the rabbit ten feet away, 

smirking at me. He waved the picture at me tauntingly, as he then took off once more down the 

cavern. I snarled, as I got up, slipping the locket around my neck as I took off after the rabbit.

            Of course, before I could catch up to that infernal rodent, I fell through another hole.

            Goddamn it. What the hell is wrong with this place?!!? But before I could find out, I 

conveniently blacked out.

________________________________________________________________________

No POV

            Seto opened his eyes when he heard unfamiliar voices converse somewhere in his 

hearing range.

            "The savior is here, yes, yes."

            "The savior will do away with the Dark Pharaoh. Yes."

            "Did you hear? Someone has come to defeat the Dark Pharaoh."

            Seto stood up, noting that he was no longer in the cavern chasing the rabbit, much to 

his disappointment. He made a mental note to find the rabbit, after he found out where he 

landed. Though after he took a look around, a small tickle of fear crept into his heart, as he 

found that he had landed in an empty village.

            "What in the world… is this place?" 

            "Did you hear? The savior has come!" a voice screamed out, a hint of desperation 

in the voice. Seto turned sharply towards the voice, facing a haggard looking woman. The 

woman looked extremely gaunt, wearing only dirty rags. Though she appeared sickly and 

gray, like a living corpse, she moved quite quickly, grasping the collar of Seto's white trench 

coat and shaking him fiercely. "The savior will free us! FREE US!!! FREE US!!" she 

screamed, her hallow eyes holding a desperate look. Seto pushed the woman away roughly, 

as he ran as quickly as he could away from the woman, as she screamed after him.

            "THE SAVIOR WILL SAVE US ALL!!!!"

_________________________________________________________________________

            I walked around idly, the tapping of my boots echoing off the walls of the empty

streets. After the brief encounter with the woman, I'm almost afraid to look for anyone. I'm 

not sure if I could control my rage if I were to encounter another outburst like what that woman

demonstrated.

            "Rage could be useful, if properly handled of course." A voice spoke up. I stopped,

hoping it wasn't another mad woman, though the voice sounded masculine.

            "Mad? Why you should know, we're all mad here." The voice replied to my thoughts

smoothly. I frowned.

            "Show yourself!"

            "Tch… so rude. Not even a greeting? For shame." The voice said, taking a mock hurt 

tone. I looked towards the direction of the voice, as I suddenly saw a smile appear in mid air. 

"How's this for an appearance?"

            "Great, now I'm hallucinating." I mutter. I watch the smile spread into a wide grin, as it 

disappears, reappearing nearby. Suddenly though, the body that hosted the smile began to 

appear. The owner of the smile was a cat. He was a grayish color, with strange tattoos on his 

scrawny, anorexic body. A large hoop earring hung from his right ear. His large amber colored 

eyes watched me, as he seemed to look into me. I shifted uncomfortably under that almost 

familiar gaze.

            "There. Is this more to your comfort?" The owner of the smile replied.

            " No, because now, I'm seeing a talking cat that can disappear and reappear." I snap.

The cat sniffs, his fur spiking briefly at the tone of my voice, before calming himself down. 

            "Well then, I suppose then you won't be needing my help then." The cat says, as he 

begins to disappear.

            "Wait!" I yell. "Come back!"

            The cat reappears once more, watching me as he grins widely. "Yes?"

            "What do you mean, help me?" I ask. Maybe this cat can help me find out where I am,

among other things.

            The cat keeps his grin plastered on his face, as he disappears, reappearing directly in 

front of me. It was then that I noticed that the cat was quite large, about half my size in his 

sitting position.

            "Help you defeat the Dark Pharaoh of course." He replied, as if I were supposed to 

know this information. I frown.

            "I don't want to defeat any Dark Pharaoh. I want to go home." I grit out. The cat's smile

remains on his face, as his eyes widen in humor at me.

            "That is your ticket home Seto." My eyes widen.

            "How do you know my name?"

            "Everyone knows your name here Seto Kaiba." The cat replies, disappearing and

reappearing on a nearby twisted up dead tree. "You're quite famous here you know."

            "Famous?"

            But before the cat could answer, I heard a commotion down the street. The cat turned 

towards the sound, his amber eyes narrowing in what appeared to be anger, turning back to

me, that silly grin still plastered on his face.

            "It looks like the enemy has found you." It stated simply.

________________________________________________________________________

To Be Continued…

1: Can you imagine Seto crashing to the ground like that? …If you can, draw me a picture. 

I can't. =P

2: What is that card thingie he has around his neck called?

________________________________________________________________________

J. Katherine Wong: You'll see what made Seto go crazy soon. And yep, you got 'M.K' right!

Though that could also stand for Mortal Kombat. I like the blood. ^^ Oh yeah, and Seto 

doesn't have his BEWD cards in the deck. But you'll see soon enough what they allude to.

Tears Of Cyanide: I think you misinterpreted what I meant. But I think you'll see what I mean

when I get to that part. =)

cloud9: Yes, that Disney one is spooky. And not in the good way. BUNNIES!!! 

AAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *hides* 

Kobura Dragon: YES!!! THE SECRET!!! AAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAA!!! (Someone

Should write a fanfic on that.) As for Peggy and the Bunny being related, that's just plain scary. 

(In the funny way)

_________________________________________________________________________


	6. Cut the Cards

Life is unpredictable. So is insanity. For those who live for life, they know insanity is not 

constant. Those who say other wise do not know. For life is insanity, a constant challenge. 

It is inconsistency, and it is both reality and fantasy, and for that, it in itself is a constant 

inconstant.

________________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 5: Paper Cuts_**

________________________________________________________________________

'…' –denotes thoughts

________________________________________________________________________

_            November 22_

_            An emergency occurred yesterday, so I was unable to see Seto or his visitors. _

_(He had two instead of one, a mistake on the part of the poor organization skills of _

_the__ clerks, who were promptly reprimanded.) Before I get to Seto, I suppose I should _

_explain__ what kept me from seeing his visitors. Apparently, five children escaped the_

_ institution yesterday and are now missing. We tried to locate them, but we are thus _

_far__ unsuccessful. I've assigned several searches round the clock in the meanwhile. _

_As for Seto and his visitors, I had tried to watch the video and voice tapes of the _

_visiting__ session they had, but somehow, the entire session in both the recorded and _

_video__ tapes were blank. (Curious indeed) The nurse on duty did however log them _

_in__, so I at least got their names. Next time they visit, I'll be sure to meet them in _

_person__._

________________________________________________________________________

            "Enemies?" I asked the cat. "What enemies would I make here?"

            The cat's grin got slightly smaller, before he replied. "Every creature here, excepting 

those who loathe the Dark Pharaoh wish you dead young Seto. You're supposedly destined 

to defeat the Dark Pharaoh. Though…" the cat's smile turned into a cruel smirk. "I would 

love to beat you to it if I could."

            "Oh? So how do you suppose I go about to defeat this 'Dark Pharaoh' hmm?" I 

snapped at the cat, who stared back at me with his glowing amber eyes, which narrowed 

in slight anger at me. The cat's eyes really bothered me, but they seemed very familiar.(1)

            "Well, for starters, look over there." The cat replied smartly, turning towards a 

crate which was on the side of the barren street. I walked over to the crate and pried it 

open, finding a knife inside. An extremely large and sharp knife might I add. (2) I picked 

it up, noting that the handle fit comfortably in the palm of my hand.(3) Its weight was slight, 

yet hardly noticeable. It was almost like a machete, yet not quite as crude, more like a 

small sword, excepting the fact that it looked like it would probably be used to carve 

meat.(4) Also inside the crate was a leather sheath I could attach around my waist to hold 

the knife.(5)

            "What do I use this for?" I muttered, buckling the leather sheath around my waist 

under my white trench coat as I referred to the large knife I now held in my possession.(6) 

The cat chuckled.

            "Cut the cards." he replied.

            "Right…" I muttered, not really understanding what he meant. "Now what do I do?"

            The cat only closed his eyes, obviously amused with my ignorance. "You shall see, 

yet you shall not, for it is not they you must get through to defeat. Go through the town and 

find piece to a whole, one that is part of an ultimate force. Escape this village and you shall 

find, what you shall do next, my wretched friend of mine."(7)

            "What?" I muttered, as the cat only grinned at my confusion. I figured that the 

riddle he gave me was some sort of clue to aid my journey, and though I had several questions 

buzzing in my head, one stood out the most at this point. I looked the cat square in the eyes, 

looking into his amber depths. I stared at him, my curiosity voicing itself. "Who are you?"

            "Who am I?" The cat repeated, smiling even wider than before. "I am merely a 

Cheshire Cat, here to guide you on your mission. Until later, fare thee well, but…" he 

narrowed his eyes. "Let's hope you don't fail hmm?" he said, as he disappeared completely.

I stood there for minutes, staring into the place where the cat disappeared, before I wondered

If maybe he was still around, waiting to appear.

            "Stupid cat…" I mumbled out loud.(8) I waited for the cat to make a remark or to 

appear once more, but I saw (and heard) nothing. 'Must have gone for good this time…' 

I thought. I wasn't sure if the cat would pop up if I dared say anything about him.

            However, I snapped out of my musings as I heard the commotion getting closer. 

'Well, I should probably get out of here.' I thought almost bitterly. I felt very confused, 

especially by that stupid message the cat left me. The noise sounded really bad at this point. 

            'Damn riddle, I'm getting out of here. I don't want to be standing here trying to 

figure this out while some thing might attack me. I'm going to see if I can get out of this 

hell hole.' I sheathed the large knife and jogged away from the noise, noting now that 

there were now inhabitants beginning to wander out of their dwellings. I quickened my 

pace, when I saw that they all looked like the living dead. Many of them wandered 

towards me, their gaunt lifeless eyes studying me. I then lengthened my strides, distancing 

myself from the village inhabitants. I began to head towards what I assumed to be the 

outskirts of town, away from those lifeless villagers, stopping cold at what I saw on the 

outside of town. My heart pounded in my chest, as I stared out into the outskirts of the 

village. I should have gone in a different direction, because what I saw when I reached 

the outside of the town was not something I would want to imagine in my worst nightmares.

            Hundreds and hundreds of people lined the outskirts of the town, speared by 

large sharp wooden poles, surrounding the outskirts of the village. It was like a bloody 

wooded fence, with several bodies speared through the large stakes.(9) I took a deep 

breath, looking around for any outlet to the other side of the fence. They appeared to 

block any outlets, though the disturbing thing was that many of them seemed to still be 

alive, since I saw many began to stir as they saw me, begging for water and salvation. 

I then gasped, since I saw something that disturbed me…(10)

            "Help me…"

            I turned away. It was a small child, speared though his mid-section. I shut my 

eyes tightly, willing away the sight of his entrails… Oh Kami…

            "HEY YOU!!!" a shout from behind disturbed my thoughts, as I whirled around 

to meet three men, though they were far too thin to be normal men. They looked like…

            'Cut the cards.'

            I unsheathed the knife quickly as they charged me, throwing what looked like 

playing cards. Though from my perspective, they could be anything, since they exploded

when they impacted. I dodged them, my blood singing as I raised the knife high, cutting 

into the cards, warm red liquid spilling from their flat bodies. I raised my knife once more 

and sliced, almost in desperation, though not without skill. I carved them up, and stopped, 

when I realized they were quite… cut up.

            "…Holy shit." What type of place is this?

________________________________________________________________________

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

…HIIIIIYAAAAAAAAA!!!! *takes Alice's knife and cuts a sandwich* Mmmmm….. turkey! 

^_^ Oh yeah, and next, Seto will learn more about the fooked up world he landed in, and find 

some more stuff, as well as more trouble.

1: Oh wouldn't YOU like to know! That's a surprise!

2: *drools at knife* So shiny and sharp… Wish I had one. *sigh* But I guess I'll have to 

settle for this flamethrower. *holds up a flamethrower and sighs*

3: Let's say it was made for him. ^__^

4: If you're still confused as to how Seto's knife looks like, go to the American McGee's 

official website and look for a picture. The site is at http://www.alice.ea.com/main.html

5: I know Alice didn't have that, but I'm going for practicality.

6: It would look tacky on the outside of his trench coat. *look at the reviewers who look at 

her oddly* What? It would!

7: I really suck at poetry and riddles. Please don't kill me for this.

8: He likes to call the cat stupid a lot doesn't he?

9: Blame this on me watching the biography on Vlad the Impaler. ^__^*

10: *reads this and thinks* You mean besides all of the other fooked up things you've seen 

so far? *chuckles evilly* Or will see…

________________________________________________________________________

Now…. FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

Kobura Dragon: YAAAAYYYYY!! FICCIE!! ^_______^ And don't forget the Millenium 

Hair Curler!!! *laughs insanely*

J. Katherine Wong: YAY!!! You reviewed again!!! I REEEEEAAAALLLYYY like your 

story!!! (I just about like any Jou-centric story! ^_^) As for the Dark Pharaoh… *smiles* 

Well, you can guess whoever you want. Oh yeah, and Seto and Mokuba are related in this 

story, but you'll find out what's up with everyone as the story progresses. (It's part of the story)

Shadow Fox: The cat does have a representation, but you'd be surprised what the cat represents. 

As for thinking… thinking is fundamental! *dances around* But scratch the mental part. *snickers* 

As for the Dark Pharaoh and your question on Mokuba and Ryou(And his other), look at what 

I mentioned to the above people. It's something you have to wait for. *smiles* 

--NC--: AIIIIEEEE!!! A BRICK!!! *tries to write faster and pounds wall* GIVE ME 

MORE IDEAS STUPID WALL!!! AAAGGGGHHHH!!!!! *____*

cloud9: I don't know about them falling in love. I already have a romance type thing in mind, 

but you probably won't see it any time soon. As for who the cat is… his true identity is my 

little secret. *sees mob of angry villagers with pitchforks* AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *runs*

NightClaws: Thanks for the review! As for my chapters being short, I try to make them long, 

but I want them to be thought out and have as few mistakes as possible. (I'm a perfectionist 

type person thing) Plus, with shorter chapters, I can make more updates. I'll try to update this 

story every Friday morning if something doesn't stop me. (And if I don't, bug me a lot so I get 

my ass in gear!)

Tikira: Well, it is sort of based on American McGee's Alice, but Alice isn't a murderer. 

Play the game, it's really cool. As for the restricted rating, you're going to see a lot of gore. 

(Almost as much as in the game.) And Seto has quite a potty mouth and I'm more than likely 

going to add a bunch of restricted stuff, so that's the reason for the rating. ^__^

Kitfunk: YAY!!! I like creepy! But personally, this stuff doesn't freak me out. (I'm more 

afraid of clowns, Barney, Telletubbies, and bugs than gore and stuff. (I've seen lots of real 

life surgeries, so I've been numbed.)

Tears Of Cyanide: YAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! CRAZINESS!!! *glomps a Zim plush doll*

YamiYugi6242: Thanks for the review! Y'all come back now ya' hear? ^___^

Oh yeah! And whoever e-mailed me, a BIG thank you to you too!!! 

________________________________________________________________________


	7. Snippets of the Forgotten

What do we know of what is strong? What is considered weak? Though one may answer 

and know the truth, we truly believe we ourselves are not weak. But as you know, we are 

imperfect, and for that, we know that we are all weak. But we truly do not know how weak 

we are, and for that, we make ourselves susceptible to destruction.

________________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 6: Snippets of the Forgotten_**

****

________________________________________________________________________

'…'-denotes thoughts

________________________________________________________________________

            _November 28_

_            Seto has still not snapped out of his quiet and blank stupor. Some rumors, (From _

_what__ I've heard of the gossip the nurses pass on) have said that Seto does not feel _

_anything__, not even pain. Though testing such a rumor would be cruel, I myself have been _

_wondering__ if this rumor perhaps has some validity._

_            The missing patients have yet to be found. We did however find some clues as to_

_ their whereabouts. In the meanwhile, we're continuing that search. I fear that they_

_ could hurt someone._

_            Seto's visitors have not returned since their first visit. I've tried to find out more _

_about__ them, as well as Seto's accident, in order to help his treatment. Apparently, the _

_visitors__ were also involved in the accident, and were medically treated. I will have to_

_ try to contact them for a future group session. Then, maybe I can get some answers, _

_and__ perhaps help Seto in a way that would be through not only himself, but through_

_others__, since I have found that Seto was quite anti-social before the accident.._

________________________________________________________________________

            I swallowed, staring at what I had done.

            'Cut the cards.'

            Was I going insane?(1) I looked down at the knife I held, staring at the blade in 

fixation. Though this was not the first time I had killed, I had never had any sort of practice 

with a weapon.(2) It was like I could do this all of my life. I then turned back to the dying 

people on the stakes, as they stared at me quietly. I looked at the child, whose eyes held no 

contempt for what I had done.

            "Go." One choked out.

            "Leave here."

            "Save yourself."

            I blinked. Had they not begged for me to save them before I had killed those weird 

looking card men? This place was really bizarre.(3) It was like my worst nightmare, a portrait 

of evil and delirium. I closed my eyes tightly.

            "This isn't real…" I muttered to myself. The people on the stakes persisted that I 

leave. I opened my eyes to see the child who continued to stare at me, his eyes boring into me 

like a drill.

            "Go Seto."

            "What…" I spun back around and faced the voice, which originated from that 

same child. He smiled sadly, wincing in pain slightly, but the look on his face was encouraging.

            "Go Seto." The child spoke to me, encouraging me to go. His eyes were an amber 

color, drilling into my own. Kami… his eyes were just like that stupid Cheshire Cat's eyes. 

I swear if he cracks a grin like that cat, I'm going to fly off a handle.(4)

            "No…" I said quietly, backing away. "Why… why should I!?!!?"

            The boy smiled sadly, thankfully not like the cat. I don't think I would have handled 

it well if he did. "Set yourself free Seto. By defeating the Dark Pharaoh, you'll set yourself free."

            "Set myself free…" I suddenly got a vision. 'Fire… burning… screaming… blood… 

terror… MOKUBA!'

            "Set… yourself… free…" the child whispered, as his eyes closed, though I really 

wasn't focusing on that.(5) My mind was on what I had forgotten. What I should have 

remembered and why I now had to get out of here. My eyes narrowed in determination. 

If it was through this Dark Pharaoh that I would find my way home, then so be it. Nothing 

was going to stop me now.

_________________________________________________________________________

??? POV(6)

_________________________________________________________________________

            So… young Seto believes he can escape? The fool… it will be my pleasure to be his 

end. I will enjoy destroying him. How unfortunate though that the Dark Pharaoh had not let 

me take control of the Jabberwock. I would have so delighted in using the beast. I would have 

enjoyed watching the beast tear the fool apart, ripping his limbs off of his thin body, gnashing 

his bones and drinking his body of its life fluid until it was dry. He will die, he will never get 

past me.

            Seto will not prevail.

_________________________________________________________________________

Seto's POV

_________________________________________________________________________

            I trudged through the village, my goal now in mind. I had to get out of this place, but 

the only way I would be able to was through killing this 'Dark Pharaoh'. I walked through the 

town, avoiding the main streets to dodge the zombies I had encountered earlier, as well as 

encountering more of those strange card men, who I easily took care of. But in-between that, 

I mused over the riddle the cat gave me, remembering what he said.

            'You shall see, yet you shall not, for it is not they you must get through to defeat. Go 

through the town and find a piece to a whole, one that is part of an ultimate force. Escape this 

village and you shall find, what you shall do next, my wretched friend of mine.'

            Well, an obvious clue was that I had to literally go through the town to find this 'piece 

to a whole', but that seemed a little TOO obvious. I stopped in the alleyway and decided to 

go to the center of the town. Maybe there was something there that would help. I turned 

towards where I had landed originally, noting that it was starting to get quite dark. I frowned, 

as I ran faster. I had a bad feeling something was up, but before I could think of it further, 

I suddenly heard a loud howling, which literally knocked me into a wall. I cursed, as I 

immediately grabbed my knife and looked up. There was a strange apparition floating 

above me, staring at me with glowing white eyes. I frowned.

            "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!!?" I yelled.

            "Die." It hissed, it's voice was like a soft deadly winter breeze. "Diiiiiiiiiieeeeee."

_________________________________________________________________________

**_TO BE CONTINUED!!!_**

Next, Seto fights a new enemy, and we find the thing, and Seto escapes the demented town and

all that good stuff.

            *pops a cork off of a bottle of sparkling apple cider* Heh, had to get that out.

 ^__^ *takes a sip from the bottle*

1: A question like THAT coming from Seto Kaiba? Ugh… I need to out. 

I was… inspired-ed get him more in 

character!

2: In reference to who he killed before, he killed his adopted father. (For those who 

don't know, and it did happen. Oh well, the guy was a bastard and he had it coming! *smirks*)

3: You said it! *smiles*

4: I can so imagine Seto doing that.

5: Alright, before I get questions about this kid, let me tell you that this kid is just some character 

who is merely that. A character. He isn't anyone special, he's just a tool for Seto to get his ass in 

gear and kick some Pharaoh (and card) ass. *laughs*

6: Wouldn't YOU like to know who this is! But that would be telling. *smiles*

_________________________________________________________________________

Now to answer reviews! MUAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAAA!!

J. Katherine Wong: YAY!!!!!! You reviewed!!!! ^______^ I really really REALLY want to see 

the next chappie to your ficcie! (IT ROCKS!!!)

--NC--: THE BRICK!!! THE HORRIBLE TYRANOUS BRICK!!! AAAAAGGHH!!!! 

*pounds wall* Oh, and the cat has a representation. Good luck trying to figure who HE 

represents! (You'll be surprised)

Tikira: Yep, that's the reason for the restricted rating. Gave you nightmares? Too bad you don't

Like PC games. Alice is a really good PC game. 

Cloud9: *raises an eyebrow* Bakura? *chuckles* Like I mentioned before, the cat's 

representation is quite a surprise. 

Cranky Cathe: GOLD?!?! WHERE?!?! !*looks around for gold, catching gold fever* GOLD!!

I'LL BE RICHER THAN KAIBA!!! Then I can BUY Yuu-Gi-Oh and then… THE WORLD!

MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAA!! *cough cough*

_________________________________________________________________________

And now, Jou-kun will dance for you, since I want him to.

**_Jounouchi_****_: What? *is suddenly wearing ballet garb and dancing* Aaaaaaagggghhhh!!!!_**

*laughs insanely* You look so cute! Especially in those tights! *smirks*

**_Jounouchi_****_: *blushes* I hate you._**

I love you too. Now go shake that ass!

**_Jounouchi_****_: *grumbles as he dances*_**


	8. Scream Mutilation

**-Bad Poetry-**

**What can we say about depression? So many things can be told…**

**We begin our lives crying, and end our lives cold…**

**We go about each day…**

**Like the sunny spring in May…**

**But in the end it's Winter…**

**Which throws your life off kilter…******

**We watch the others go about…**

**Wondering if they pout…**

**Do they feel the sorrow…**

**Every day and morrow…**

**Diving into the feeling…**

**The creeping quite appealing…**

**Daring into the sunset…**

**But ending in an upset…**

**Rhyming the song of dead…**

**Seeing nothing but red…**

**Hearing whispers in the air…**

**Tasting nothing but despair.******

**-Bad Poetry-**

__________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 7: Scream Mutilation**

__________________________________________________________________________

            _November 30_

_            Seto has still not stirred from his mental slumber. I watch him, to see if he stirs, but he_

_does__ not. It's quite unnerving. His wounds are still fresh, which is starting to worry me a lot. I_

_will__ have to check with a specialist if this is perhaps some new disease._

_            We had three lobotomies this week. It's not something I'm particularly fond of, especially_

_watching__ the lobotomized patients wander about like soulless drones._

_            The five patients are still missing. So much to do, it's very worrisome._

__________________________________________________________________________

            "Diiiiiiiiieeeee….." Its whisper was a cold breeze, which caused me to stir a slight amount.

I smirked, keeping my cool.

            "Not in this life." I sneered at the floating apparition. I unsheathed my knife, which still had

fresh blood on it, throwing it like a red arrow of hate at the creature, my anger fueling it's flight at

the apparition. However, the creature dodged the knife, as it twirled in the air, returning to me. 

I easily caught it, glaring at the ghost before me with complete loathing.

            It chuckled at me. "Stupid human, you cannot escape Wonderland." My eyes widened.

            'Wonderland?' I thought quietly to myself. 'This place is called Wonderland?' I kept

my eyes trained on the apparition. "Why not?" I replied to the statement, smiling slightly at the 

floating creature. "I've killed enough of your friends to know you minions of the Dark Pharaoh 

bleed quite nicely."

            The creature sneered at me, as it darted about in front of me like a furious humming bird.

"Fool, you know nothing!" It opened it's mouth, a dark void, which delivered a furious barrage of

sound which knocked me into a wall, crushing me against it. I slumped down, as the demon spirit

raked it's steal like claws over my upper torso, tearing into my flesh. I bit my lip, to keep my 

screaming silent. I wasn't going to let this bastard have the satisfaction of knowing he caused 

me pain. 

            "Rot in hell…" I whispered quietly, glaring with hate, before the creature screamed again,

sending me into the wall once more, my body careening through the hard brick and mortar. My 

vision exploded in a red cloud of pain, as I coughed out a mouthful of blood, before laying still. 

The creature stared at me for a while, floating in front of me before it hovered away.

            I stayed still for several minutes, before attempting to get up. However, the fight I just had

weakened me so that I was in no condition to do anything. I shivered as I laid on the ground, 

staining the cobbled street below me red, before cursing that damnable Pharaoh and the apparition 

and falling into unconsciousness.

________________________________________________________________________

????? POV (Not The ???? from last chapter!)

________________________________________________________________________

            It isn't often you meet your savior. Quite a story to tell, if one is alive long enough to 

tell it that is.

             I spotted him as I snuck out. It was after the commotion I heard. I'm probably one of

the last few people who haven't been either turned into zombies or impaled by the "fence" his 

Highness ordered to be constructed, to keep those who haven't escaped to the outside within 

the village boundaries. A few trolls still inhabited the outskirts of town, but they mostly kept out 

of sight, though I heard they were leading a resistance movement from what I heard from the 

small amounts of rumors I got overhearing two card guards discuss politics.

            What I found though, was not the glorious savior that many of us still trapped here waited

for, but a young man. He was tall, cloaked in a white coat of some sort, which was smeared in 

blood, with an unfamiliar black clothing underneath from what I could perceive. He wasn't anyone

I recognized, but I KNEW him. He was the one who would save us all. After all, he looked to be

from **their world. Perhaps ****he would save us from the Dark Pharaoh, if he managed to live that is.**

            I hefted him up onto one of my shoulders, as I began to carry him back to where I hid with

two others, in an abandoned potions shop. I should be able to help with his physical wounds from 

there.

            However, from the noise I heard, I knew he was attacked by a Boojum, so I don't know

how badly his mental health is. Boojum screams scar the mind, and I don't think we have enough

potion to help him. 

            He's heavy.

________________________________________________________________________

            **_To be continued…_**

________________________________________________________________________

            Errrg… that chapter wasn't very good. I'll make it up in the next one. That's when 

things begin to pick up.

Umm… nothing to define right now! (chuckles)

________________________________________________________________________

Now… for the reviews!

Cloud9: You don't have to worry about Seto, you'll see what happens to him. Thanks for

reviewing BTW! ^_^

J. Katherine Wong: YAY!!! You reviewed again! Thanks for reminding me of the name of the 

Boojum! (I had forgotten)  Jabberwock Eye Staff? Well… that's something you're just going 

to have to see. ^__^

Tikira: I know the chapters are short. Sorry about that, I'll try to write more if my brain meats 

allow it. 

Tears Of Cyanide: YAY!!! BLOOD!!! I wish I can draw blood, but it always ends up looking

like ketchup. *watches you run off with Seto's knife* O_O But he needs that to defeat the 

baddies… oh well, he can use his brief case. ^__^

Artemis: YAYYYYYY!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing! I'm a big fan of your work! (I LIKE YOUR

FICCIES!!! *dances like GIR from Invader Zim) And nope, Seto doesn't like the bunny. (He

also doesn't like the cat much right now, but he'll grow on him soon, whether he likes it or not.)

YamiYugi6242: YAY!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! (I really like your Nightmare Before Christmas 

ficcie BTW! ^_^)

Ghosts Dance: Eh…. Can't please everyone! Oh well! *shrugs shoulders* ^__^


	9. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**This goes out to J. Katherine Wong! Thanks for reviewing my horrible, **

**demented**** fanfics!**

________________________________________________________________________

**_"When it is over, you will see, _**

**_that_****_ my insanity ran quite free."_**

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8: Things Aren't Always What They Seem**

________________________________________________________________________

            _December 3_

_            Seto, still seemingly dead to the world, has not stirred. His visitors haven't _

_come__ back, though I'm sure they will return. The results of Seto's physical came back _

_inconclusive__. We still don't know why his wounds will not heal, but I'm sure we'll find _

_something__ soon. I worry for him a lot, since I don't know if this has any effects on his _

_mental__ health._

_            Three of the lobotomized patients accidentally wandered into the storage area _

_where__ we keep chemicals. How they got there is a mystery. I'm beginning to question _

_the__ competency of the night staff._

_            Reports have come in that the escape patients have been spotted at a nearby _

_town__. I fear they might harm the townspeople, for a few of them have quite disagreeable _

_tempers__._

_            A colleague of mine has called me and he wished to visit Seto in a few days. _

_Apparently, Seto's case has intrigued him and he wishes to observe him, despite my _

_warnings__ of his mental slumber._

________________________________________________________________________

            The first thing I did when I woke up was curse that stupid cat for not giving me any 

description of my enemies. I sat up, noticing I was no longer on the cobbled streets outside, 

but inside, on a bench. I looked around and noted that the room was sparse, having a small 

child sized table with child sized chairs and a cupboard, along with the bench I woke up on.

            "I see you've awakened."

            I turned to the source of the voice, which was a short man with rust red hair and 

gray-blue eyes. He carried a small tray with a bowl that was filled with some strange pinkish 

broth. The man smiled warily at me, setting the tray on a small dining table in the middle of 

the room. "You might want to eat, you're probably hungry. Especially after that fight you 

had with that Boojum."

            "Boojum?" I asked, attempting to stand as I stumbled, sitting back down on the 

bench. I felt heavy, like if I hadn't slept for days.

            "The apparition that attacked you. They were once people, but when they opposed 

the Dark Pharaoh… well, they became Boojum." The man flopped down on one of the 

two chairs at the dining table, motioning for me to sit. "Sit, you need to regain your strength."

            I walked to the table, after heaving myself up, sitting on the small chair. I sat 

stiffly on the chair, my legs too long to fit under the table, as I turned sideways to sit. I 

stared at the pink soup that the small man offered me.

            "Who are you?" I asked. The small man smiled, though his posture indicated that

he was quite nervous.

            "I'm Clybe. I found you outside, and I brought you here." I turned away for a 

moment, before I continued with my questioning.

            "Why do you care?" I asked. I didn't trust this guy. He sighed, as he jumped down 

from his chair and walked over to one side of the room, opening a cabinet filled with bottles. 

He took out a red heart shaped bottle with a spiky cap, closing the cupboard and placing 

the bottle on the table.

            "I'm here to help you." he replied. "Drink this, it will help you." I stared at him and 

then looked at the red bottle.

            "That looks like blood."

            "It's not, trust me." I frowned.

            "Drink some then" Clybe looked at me and then at the bottle. He picked the bottle 

up, twisting the cap off and taking a small sip. I stared at him, as he handed the bottle over 

to me.

            "It will help." I took the bottle, watching Clybe, as I drank the liquid. It tasted 

slightly like grape soda.(1) After drinking it though, I did feel a lot better. Clybe smiled, 

as he motioned to the pink broth. "Have some food. You must be tired."

            I looked at the broth, before looking back up at Clybe. "Tell me, where am I?" 

Clybe sighed.

            "You have to be one of them." I blinked.

            "One of them?" Clybe walked over to the cupboard once more, opening a 

drawer and taking out a pack of cards.

            "I know you're after the Dark Pharaoh's life. You won't be the first." I frowned.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Others have come before you." Clybe responded, sliding the deck of cards 

towards me. "Keep these, they'll help you." I frowned.

            "Tell me, what is this place?" I asked picking the pack of cards up, studying 

them before sliding them into one of my inner coat pockets.(2) I still didn't quite trust 

this guy, but he was the only being I've seen so far that wasn't either insane or trying 

to kill me. Clybe sighed, as he sat down, keeping his eyes on the table.

            "Long ago, this land wasn't at all like it is now. Before now, the Dark Pharaoh 

wasn't quite as mad, and he didn't have the strength that he did now. But it changed 

one day when he took control of all of the land after he gained a dark power."

            "Dark power?" Clybe looked up towards me.

            "He received the gift of obliterating everything in his path." I frowned. This 

power sounded familiar… "The Dark Pharaoh, mad with power, then began his 

conquest of dominating all of Wonderland. Anyone who opposed him would either 

be enslaved by his operatives, tortured horribly, or they would suffer gruesome deaths 

for his enjoyment. Before you, there were others, children from another world who 

would try to liberate us from the Dark Pharaoh, but they failed, and their souls were 

either taken or they were driven to madness. I think you'll see them as you journey. 

A lot of them wander the lands, like zombies."

            "Insane children…" I muttered. "Just what I need."

            "They're mostly harmless." Clybe interjected. "Just try to avoid them, and 

the Boojum. The Boojum like to torment anything that gets in their way. Many here, 

like the remaining people, and the Trolls, who live on the outskirts of town, oppose 

the Dark Pharaoh. They'll help you if you oppose him." I mused over what he said, 

before remembering my earlier encounter.

            "What about those weird looking men who look like playing cards?" I 

asked. Clybe blinked before answering.

            "They're Card Guards. The Dark Pharaoh has them stationed all throughout 

Wonderland. A few of them are strong…" Clybe frowned. "Though they're nothing 

compared to the Jaberwock." I blinked.

            "Jaberwock?" Clybe shuddered.

            "It's a vile creature, powerful too. But its strength is nothing compared to 

the Dark Pharaoh's." I frowned.

            "How do I get to the castle?" I asked. Clybe stood up. He looked up at 

me, a demented smile suddenly adorning his face, which compelled me to lean 

away slightly, as he began to cackle in a familiar voice.

            "Follow the white rabbit." he replied in a mocking tone, as he ran out of 

the room. I jumped up, cursing as I followed the short man outside, nearly tripping 

over something, which I realized was a mask. My eyes widened, spotting a pair of 

familiar rabbit ears from the running Clybe, as I realized that he had been the rabbit in 

disguise all along! The rabbit ran ahead of me, laughing.

            "Come on Seto! Follow me!!!" he called out mockingly. I ran after him as I 

saw him head towards the village square, where he ran up to a dying tree, opening a 

small door at the foot of the tree, shrinking before running in the door. I skidded to 

a halt, watching the rabbit go inside the small door.

            "….What the hell is going on here?!!?" I nearly yelled. This place was really 

starting to get on my nerves.

            "Need to shrink Seto?" the rabbit called out from inside the hole. I kneeled 

down to look inside, only seeing a small pool of water on the other side. "Go to the 

Troll King!" he cackled, his echoes dying out in my mind as I stood up once more.

            "…Stupid rabbit." I muttered. I really, really, REALLY hated that rabbit. 

________________________________________________________________________

That's it! *sees a montage of angry villagers with pitchforks* AIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!! 

OKAY! OKAY! I'll continue… *watches villagers go away* Whew!

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

(??? POV) *The one from before last chapter!*

________________________________________________________________________

            Soon, soon he'll fall into my clutches. I lick my lips in anticipation, imagining the 

savory taste. Yes… soon I shall have him in my grasp. I will crush him, break him, savor his 

life running down my clutches in red torrents.

            It will be to die for.

________________________________________________________________________

            I stood there for several minutes, staring at that small door. I frowned, as I thought 

first about that riddle the cat gave me, and then that remark the rabbit made. I hated them 

both, but the cat seemed a better alternative than the rabbit. I frowned, as I looked around, 

realizing that standing in one spot like a moron was bound to get me in trouble. "Standing 

in the middle of nowhere, and in need to go through a door too small…" I muttered, before 

spotting something lying near the door. "What's this?" I mused to myself, as I picked up 

a card. The card had a picture of a dragon on it. I stared at it, turning it in my hands, when 

something clicked in my mind.

            _"You shall see, yet you shall not, for it is not they you must get through to _

_defeat__. Go through the town and find piece to a whole, one that is part of an _

_ultimate__ force. Escape this village and you shall find, what you shall do next, my _

_wretched__ friend of mine."_

            I looked at the card. The dragon. I smiled, remembering the power that the dragon 

held. However, before I could do anything more, the stick suddenly morphed into an odd 

looking stick. I frowned, picking the stick up. It looked to be made of gold, with intricate 

designs carved on the handle. I placed it on the leather sheath that still held the large 

knife, and turned towards the outskirts of town. I knew I was on the right path; my next 

clue to solving that cat's riddle is definitely connected to the Troll King that the rabbit 

mentioned.

________________________________________________________________________

            Ok, that's the real end. *spots the villagers come out once more*

AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *runs away* ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!!!!

**_To Be Continued!!!!_**

Stupid angry villagers. *sees villagers with pitchforks once more* AAAAAAA!!! *runs*

________________________________________________________________________

(1) I like grape soda, so the thingies will taste like grape soda! (Unless anyone requests 

the blood thing, but it's so cliché)

(2) Inner coat pockets? Hmm… I wonder what else he hides in there… O_O NOT

LIKE THAT YOU HENTAI'S!!!! ^___^

________________________________________________________________________

Now, to ANSWER REVIEWS!!!!! (Hooray.)

Cloud9: Innocent Yuugi-type? Heh… things aren't always what they seem.

--NC--: AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!! THE BRICK!!!! *spots the villagers* AIIIIEEEEE!!!!! 

VILLAGERS!!!! *runs away some more*

J. Katherine Wong: NOOOOOOO!!!! Detention is EVIL!!!! But the gore and mutilation 

is nice. BTW, I wanna say GREAT NEW CHAPPIES TO YOUR FICCIE!!! ^___^

Tears of Cyanide: YES!!! Now I know the secret! Now to paint my room…

Tikira: Something worse than my bad poetry? Hmm… I should make my poetry 

worse…er. 

GSYH: Ooooo!!! Thanks for all of the reviews! *snickers at the Seto in Alice garb* 

Now, to answer all of your questions! Hmm couplings… well, you'll see. ^__^ And 

Seto kind of has to follow the rabbit, since he's probably in the mood to kill Mr. 

Hippity Hop by now. (In a very gory fashion.) As for me drinking out of the bottle, 

it's a rebellion from the Pegasus way of drinking 'Grape Juice'. As for the visitors… 

*smirks* you'll find out who they are soon enough. I'll also be getting to Mokuba 

soon as well. Don't worry, he isn't dead yet! Last, but not least, the mental demon 

thing… you'll see why Seto's here, it involves the accident he was in, among other 

things. '_ 

________________________________________________________________________ 


	10. Trolls Are Your Child Eating Friends

**-Bad Poetry-**

**Cut my wrists, **

**Watch it flow,**

**Streaming down,**

**Staining the ground…**

**-Bad Poetry-**

________________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 9: Trolls Are Your Child Eating Friends_**

________________________________________________________________________

            _December 5,_

_             Seto has finally reacted! Strangely enough, he reacted during arts and _

_crafts__ time, drawing a disturbing picture of an anorexic feline sitting on a crate. _

_I can't really understand what he does, since most of his waking hours which _

_don't__ involve eating, bathing, or staring at nothing, involve him shuffling those _

_cards__ he got from his visitors. I've decided to begin administering dosages of_

_ a new drug that we've received. Hopefully, Seto will react well to the _

_treatments__. My colleague, who is arriving tomorrow, will find this new _

_development__ to be quite intriguing. _

________________________________________________________________________

            I managed to avoid encountering any Boojum on my way to where the 

rabbit indicated the Trolls lived, though encountering the Card Guards _couldn't _

be avoided. I licked my lips, as I plunged my knife into their thin bodies, my knife 

splitting them open. I smirked, watching them fall to the ground in pieces, before 

continuing towards the outskirts of town. They didn't even see it coming.

            "I see you're enjoying yourself." a voice spoke up. I whipped my head 

towards the voice, my knife clutched tightly in my hand, as I stared into the dark 

shadows where the voice originated. The voice chuckled, as the figure began to 

move out. I frowned, keeping my knife steady, as an elderly man-type creature 

stepped into the light, hunched over with age, as he steadied himself on a cane, 

though this didn't stop me from lowering my defenses. He stared at me, his dark 

glassy eyes shining, as he looked up at me. His stance seemed to indicate he was 

hiding something, so I kept my defenses up. "You're a lot less impressive than I 

thought." he spoke, his sharp teeth showing through from under the mass of white 

hair that formed his beard. "You're too old and thin to eat as well. So sad… 

I expected to find a decent meal." I frowned.

            "Try it and **I'll feed you to the worms… in pieces." I sneered, prepared **

for anything the creature had in mind, as I clutched my knife. The man-ish creature 

chuckled.

            "I don't doubt that." he said. He leaned on his cane slightly. "What is 

a young man like yourself doing out here?"

            "I'm looking for someone." I answered. I didn't want to reveal too 

much to someone I had just met and who had considered eating me. The 

man-ish creature stared at me.

            "Who might you be looking for?" he asked, staring into my eyes. "People 

who live here should not worry about looking for something in this world. Worry 

in this world should be substituted for caution, especially when it comes to surviving 

against the Dark Pharaoh."

            "I don't live here. I'm looking for a Troll." I answered. The elderly 

creature tilted his head to one side in question.

            "You should be careful. The Trolls that are in league with the Dark 

Pharaoh are quite vicious and devour both the young and old alike." He answered, 

coughing slightly. I continued to keep my knife steady.

            "Why do you care? You'd get to devour children anyway, either way." 

I responded. The creature smiled painfully, as he leaned on his cane.

            "The Dark Pharaoh allows the Trolls under his command to devour those 

in his ranks as well. It's vile… we do eat children, but eating one of our own is just 

sick. They captured my companions and are now holding them hostage."

He sighed. "I fear that they will also be turned soon and will become one of **them **

if they don't comply to the will of the Dark Pharaoh." I blinked.

            "And how do you know this?" I asked. The creature stared at me for a 

moment.

            "I managed to escape… barely." He responded, opening his cloak to 

reveal a gaping wound, which looked as if it came from being mauled by a large 

animal. I relaxed slightly, though I kept my guard up.

            "Do you know where I can find the Troll King?" I asked. The creature 

tensed slightly.

            "Why do you ask?" he nearly whispered.

            "I need to find a way to fit into a very small door. I'm following a 

rabbit." I responded. The elderly creature looked into my face.

            "You need to shrink?" he asked. I stared at him.

            "The rabbit went through that small door by shrinking, so I suppose I need 

to do the same." I muttered. The elderly creature smiled kindly at me, his sharp 

teeth accentuated in the gesture.

            "You're not from around here are you?" he stated. I blinked.

            "Let's just say that where I come from, shrinking and eating children are 

not considered normal." The elderly creature nodded in understanding.

            "Very well then. I'll help you." I stared at him.

            "You'll help me? You aren't planning to turn on me and eat me are you?" 

the creature chuckled.

            "**I am the Troll King. And if I wanted to eat you, I would have, though **

seeing as you have that cleaver there, it would be difficult for one of my age." He 

answered. I withdrew my hand from the handle of the knife, watching the Troll, 

as he loosened his own stance to show he meant no harm.

            "How will I be able to shrink?" I asked. The Troll King began to hobble 

away, as I followed him, keeping a distance for safety.

            "We need to get my companions out of the clutches of the Dark Pharaoh 

first." He responded. He turned to look at me. "The Dark Pharaoh has all of my 

books in the very fortress that holds my companions. In order for me to help you, 

you have to help me." I frowned slightly, but nodded in agreement.

            "Where are they being held?" I questioned. The Troll King smiled bitterly.

            "The Fortress. We need to use a flying machine to get there."

            "Fine then. Just as long as you fulfill your end of the bargain and you 

don't try anything." I replied, as I continued to follow the Troll King, keeping my 

guard up in case he decided to double cross me.

________________________________________________________________________

            **_????? POV     _**

________________________________________________________________________

            Yesss… he's coming closer. I can almost taste him. I want to carve him 

open, and eat his innards. Spread them on bread and suck it up like water. 

Yessss…. and he will be mine.

            Mine to destroy.

________________________________________________________________________

AN:  The child eating Trolls thing… umm, don't flame me for that. It's for 

atmosphere. _* Oh yeah, and ????? is not the Troll King. The Troll King

is a good guy, despite his… diet. *makes a face*

________________________________________________________________________

**_Now… TO ANSWER REVIEWS!!!!_**

Tikira: There you go! New chapter! I hope it's good though…

Bishiehuggler: *smirks* Thanks. I pride myself in being an insane nutjob. (Gives me 

personality) Jounouchi as the cat? Hmm… I guess it seems that way when you _look _

_at__ his eyes. But then again, the way that ol' Cheshire __speaks would make such an _

assumption invalid. Well, you'll see who the cat is… though my subtle hints. '_ 

And I'm glad I'm helping someone with their schoolwork, even without meaning 

to. ^__^* Thanks for liking my demented story!!!

J. Katherine Wong: WEEEEEEE!!!! YOU REVIEWED!!! ^__^ If anything, I 

should be honored you even read my story! As for Jabberwock, that was a 

typo. SORRY! __*

Tears of Cyanide: Rabbit stew? Sounds tasty, if it weren't for the fact that I 

don't like stew. ^__^*

Cloud9: White rabbit? Yes I have tried that. (I live near a Japanese Supermarket 

where they sell all those yummy candies) I like that candy wrapped in rice paper 

a lot more.

--NC--: *snickers* Yes… Seto in drag. (ROTFLMAO!!) As for catching the 

rabbit… the rabbit is hoping that won't happen. (For obvious reasons. The 

obvious reasons being Seto wants to kill the rabbit.)

Artemis: WEEEEEE!!!! Thanks for reviewing my demented tale of Seto in a land 

of… stuff. Now, to answer your questions, the identity of the cat (insert drum

roll here) the cat is a mystery wrapped in a fleshy fur covered body. (Trust me, 

it's not _who you expect. But one thing for sure I'll let you all in on… it's NOT _

Yuugi/Yami or a female _character.) The cat will return soon, since he's important._

 ^__^ Don't worry about the rabbit, he'll get his. *smirks cruelly* And yes… 

I am pure evil. Everyone always says so, even my own mommy. ^__^

GSYH: Yep, Mokuba is alive, in ways. Thanks for the link, the piccies are 

very cute. ^__^ Mmmm… chocolate covered bishies.. *drools like the 

Hentai-Woman she is* Oh yeah, pairings! Hmm… I'll think about it. I'll have 

to see how it all works out, so stay tuned and continue making suggestions 

to give me new insight. ^__^

Myst Lady ML-chan: Well here ya go! I have procured another chappie! 

Thanks for reviewing!

Elf: Malik? Now that's different! ^__^ And yes… he does slice and dice. 

But he doesn't make julienne fries, unfortunately. ;_; As for the cat… as I've 

stated before, it's not _who you expect. But you'll figure it out! (It'll come)_


	11. The Fortress

I become one of two when I see you,

One of me is the one who speaks with words. 

One of me is the one who speaks with gifts.

I bear both fruits of evil and good,

Soaked with tears of joy and sorrow.

**-Excerpt from Loon's Journal of Multiple Personalities -**

­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

            _December 23,_

_            A disturbing turn of events occurred during the past few weeks. _

_It began when my colleague came to see Seto, and began to give me _

_possible__ new insight pertaining to Seto's condition. _

_            Yet, during his stay, as the days progressed, I soon began to notice _

_his__ face began to take on a gaunt quality not apparent when he first _

_arrived__. I dismissed it, when my colleague informed me he merely needed _

_rest__, especially after reviewing the massive amounts of literature on _

_Seto's__ case._

_            However, I soon found him rambling incoherently in a closet about _

_devouring__ the flesh of children and potions. It was later, after we were _

_forced__ to institutionalize him that he managed to escape his bindings and _

_jump__ off a balcony, ending his life when he landed on the fence below._

_            Since then, I've disallowed people from visiting Seto without my _

_presence__._

­­­­­­

________________________________________________________________________

            The flying machine was a piece of junk.

            To be precise, it was a flying piece of junk.

            "We'll reach the castle soon!" the Troll King yelled, as he pedaled on 

a bicycle, which managed to get the flying machine into the air and moving. I 

clutched the seat I sat in, my knuckles turning white, as I observed the scenery 

passively.

            I was going to die on this thing. I narrowed my eyes, telling myself 

otherwise, commanding myself to believe that those sudden drops were not 

because the thing was going to crash.

            "So, why are you after the Dark Pharaoh?" the Troll King spoke up 

above the wind, hoping to make a conversation. I decided to humor the 

bastard.

            "I want to destroy the bastard." I stated simply. The Troll King 

looked at me skeptically.

            "Is there a reason?" he asked, curious. I turned to look at him straight 

in the eyes.

            "Yes." I turned to stare straight ahead. Silence permeated between 

us, before seemingly dissipating, which meant that the Troll King took the hint

that I had nothing more to say. The silence continued, as the flying machine 

weaved through sharply cut mountain peaks. I spotted a bright glow on the 

peak of one mountain in particular.

            "There it is." the Troll spoke. "The Fortress."

            "Where do we land?" I asked, as the glow of the fortress grew.

            "Land?" the Troll King spoke up after a few minutes of silence. My 

eyes widened.

            "You DO know how to land… right?" I spoke. I surprised myself on 

how timid that statement sounded coming from me. I frowned slightly at this.

            "Umm…" I turned to glare at the troll, my steady gaze seemed to 

shock him, which happens to a lot of people when I look at them. It's 

something I've trained myself to do, using my stares to keep people pinned, 

especially to those I wanted to dominate.

            "If we die, my ghost will bring you back to life and castrate you. With 

a dull spoon." I spoke up. "And I will make you eat your intestines." I 

didn't need eyes to see that he was disturbed by my statement, since he

shook slightly.

            "I'll try to avoid that." he stated, a hint of fear in his voice. I put more 

fire into my glare.

            "Don't try. You will not crash this piece of shit and kill me." I 

commanded. The Troll King nodded.

________________________________________________________________________

            **Troll King's POV**

________________________________________________________________________

            The human was definitely insane.

            He had a way with words, unlike that of any others that I've heard, 

save for the Dark Pharaoh. But I've only seen him from a distance, which was 

fortunate for me, due to the fact that he would love to see my flesh incinerated 

from my bones in a slow fashion, so I've heard. He hated the small resistance 

groups that moved against him. No doubt that this young one would become 

one of us, who have become so loathed. The Dark Pharaoh hated opposition, 

and expected all to bow before him unanimously.

            However, seeing this one, I see he's very different. First off, he was 

smart. Probably a lot smarter than what I've seen, since I knew he would more 

than likely follow through with his threats and demands. Second, this one kept 

his goal in mind. If only I could be like him, but I needed to think about my 

people. He had no attachments, none that I knew of at least.

            The human sat in the front of the flying machine on a bench I quickly 

constructed. He was very much like a statue, which made me sort of nervous. 

As a King, I knew how to quickly assess others. I could tell that this human 

was not tolerant of any sort of weakness. But I could see something else, 

something I knew he didn't even know was apparent. I knew this one was 

hiding something painful, by the look in his eyes. I want to know, but the 

human would probably die before telling me. 

            My eyes narrowed to spot the fortress nearing. I could see card guards 

standing on the roofs, aiming to shoot at us. I smiled weakly, as I planned how 

I would avoid their explosive attacks.

            The human threatened to kill me if any harm came to him, and I 

knew he would follow through. I pedaled onward.

________________________________________________________________________

            The fortress was now in view.

            I'm going to kill that troll when this is all over. I mentally placed him 

after the Dark Pharaoh, the cat and that damn rabbit for later reference.

            The flying machine managed to avoid the explosions that erupted 

around us, as card guards shot what looked like flaming cards.

            "You have to jump! I can't land without them attacking!" I turned 

to look at the Troll, as I laid a level gaze at the creature.

            "What?" I stated calmly. The troll shuddered under my gaze. I looked 

down, to see we were nearing the fortress wall. The Troll guided the craft close 

enough for me to jump, but in my opinion, it was still too high up for me. I would 

probably break my legs if I landed on them.

            "JUMP!" he insisted, as the flying machine tipped under the force of 

a sudden wind shift. I fell off, falling towards the Fortress, in a soundless 

descent. I braced myself for the impact of the ground, feeling the wind rush 

upon my face. I faintly heard the Troll King yell out something to me.

            "I"LL MEET YOU INSIDE! STAY ALIVE!!!"

            Stay alive? If I die, I'll haunt that bastard Troll King to death.

________________________________________________________________________

**Troll King's POV**

________________________________________________________________________

            I watched the human land on the ground in an ungraceful heap. 

I sighed, as I guided the flying machine away from the fortress. I needed 

to get out of there and set up the potion for the human. I had a feeling 

he would succeed. He was determined, and bore qualities unlike his 

predecessors.

            I just hope that everything turns out well. Though I should have 

mentioned where we should rendezvous.

            No matter, I'll find him. I'll just have to listen for the screams.

            The screams in the Fortress at least.

________________________________________________________________________

            **???? POV**

________________________________________________________________________

            Yes… I feel him getting closer…

            Closer…

            I can almost taste him in my mouth.

            He will make a delicious meal.

            I can take him down alone.

            I will end his journey.

________________________________________________________________________

**A.N: That's it for now! Sorry it took me so long, but I've kind **

**of**** been rather depressed lately. (People around me depressed **

**and**** all, and it makes me sad. ;_;) Next, Seto kicks some ass **

**and**** the Troll King and Seto get down to business, and the **

**Cheshire Cat makes an appearance!**

________________________________________________________________________

**_Now for the reviews:_**

Kobura Dragon: Dark Pharaoh/Seto? *snickers* That would be interesting 

to see, considering who I made the Dark Pharaoh. But saying who now 

would spoil the story. *smirks*

J. Katherine Wong: ?????? is not the Dark Pharaoh. And yes, ???? is a 

cannibal. Hehehehhe…

Tikira: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you find the horror of my writings so 

entertaining.

Split-Chaos: Pairings? Hmm… well, we'll just have to see. If you want 

romance though, check out 'Artificial'. There's pairings in the works in that 

fic, but only subtly, since the main focus is… well, you'll just have to read. 

This fic however, you won't see much pairings, unless you REALLY pay 

attention. ^_^ (That's a hint)

Cloud9: Yes… that rabbit will meet an untimely end. Muehehehhehehe… 

rag stew.

Elf: Shizuka is not in this fic. At least I don't think. I'll have to see, since 

she isn't much of a… well, she's not the type you'd see in a fic like this, 

where there is carnage, destruction, and all sorts of goodies. And the 

cat? Read on and find out through the hints. (Or wait till the very end, 

when you find out who the cat is)

GSYH: Piccies!!!! Though that last one… whoa! And as for Mokuba, 

read on. He'll make an appearance, since he's one of the survivors 

of the accident that made Seto… well, here. You'll get the idea when 

you see.

Sakura Maxwell: Heh… Seto in drag. That's always amusing. I'd like 

to see a pic of that…

DigiDreamerLiss: But dynamite is your friend. *cries* GRAPE 

SODAAAAA!!!! ^__^

Tears of Cyanide: Nice poetry! WAAAAY better than the crap I spew. 

*chuckles and mumbles about rag stew*

Tigerkatz: Your friend is lucky! I've been looking for the Alice figurine 

for ages! *grumbles* Right now, I'm trying to convince my ex to let me 

have his, since he doesn't even like Amercian McGee's 'Alice'. He 

prefers Wes Craven's, 'Undying'. *sighs*

________________________________________________________________________


	12. The Walls of Insanity

**_I sit permanently in my chair… _**

**_Pushed by one once bright with flair…_**

**_Headed towards a soulless drone…_**

**_Footsteps sounding in uniform tone…_**

****

**_Visiting him and watching him play… _**

**_Mindless hours eaten away…_**

**_Speaking advice and critique into his ears… _**

**_Hoping he'll awaken, free of fears…_**

________________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 11: The Walls of Insanity_**

****

________________________________________________________________________

_            December 28_

_            Visitors have arrived for Seto today. I informed them that Seto was _

_not__ going to have visitors for quite some time, but they ignored me, passing _

_by__ me as if I were of little importance to them._

_            Although it made me very upset, I could not stop them. I had the _

_authority__ to throw them out, even have them locked up, but, strange as it _

_may__ sound I did nothing._

_            It was as if some unknown powers kept me from acting on my own _

_authority__ against these two. They were of some importance to Seto's health, _

_I was sure of it. However, as I presently sit here watching Seto mindlessly _

_shuffle__ that deck of cards he received after their visit, I wonder if the _

_effects__ were for the better or for the worse…_

________________________________________________________________________

**_            ????? POV_**

________________________________________________________________________

            I smell his sweet pained flesh, crying out to me.

            It smells like some dark forbidden fruit.

            Like pomegranates.

            The seeds are filled with sweet tender blood.

________________________________________________________________________

**_            Dreams___**

________________________________________________________________________

_            I felt my lungs and body burning as I ran through the inferno. I _

_tried__ to open my eyes, but I couldn't. My lungs quickly filled up with dark _

_smoke__, as I hear Mokuba cry. I desperately run through the room, crashing _

_through__ a half burned door towards his voice, as his cries echo throughout _

_the__ roar of the fire and numerous explosions._

_            Once I found that I could clearly hear my brother as if he were right_

_ in front of me, I willed for my eyes to open, only to be caught in the gaze _

_of__ that which I worked to fight against at this very moment. At that very_

_ moment, I felt nothing but cold bitterness and hatred, and the exhalation _

_of__ all that I held within me at that moment…_

_            And with a yell, I unsheathed my weapon, and aimed to plunge my _

_weapon__ into the demon's equally cold heart. _

________________________________________________________________________

            Opening my eyes wearily, I gasp, feeling as though I've fallen without 

restraints. After a few moments of regaining my senses, I winced, feeling the pain 

that the impact with the ground caused after my fall from the flying piece of shit 

that the Troll King dubbed a flying machine.

            "God damn mother fucker…" I snarled. I mentally underlined the name 

of the Troll King, so that I would remember to give him a slow and agonizing 

death.

            "Quite a mouth you have there." A familiar voice spoke up. I snapped 

my head towards the source and glared harshly. The cat, who smiled at me, 

his glittering amber colored orbs dancing with a humored light. His tail waved 

lazily, as he watched me from his perch on the edge of the wall, about 5 feet 

away. I slowly brought my head up, baring my teeth into a snarl.

            "What the hell are you looking at?" I sneered. The cat's smile widened.

            "You." My jaw clenched, as I kept my pain bottled for the moment.

            "Stop looking at me. Goddamn cat…" The cat chuckled.

            "Yes. I'm damned, you're damned, the Dark Pharaoh's damned…" 

the cat sung in a gentle voice. I stared at the cat, as he smiled at me.

            "I knew that would take your mind off of your anger." He stated. 

I glared.

            "What are you doing here?"

            "Why do you think I'm here Seto?" he said, as he stretched out 

lazily. My already clenched hands began to dig into my skin.

            "Don't call me Seto. AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS 

DAMMIT!" I yelled. The cat blinked.

            "Wow, you seem to be moodier than usual. Okay then. I'm 

HERE, **KAIBA, to help you."**

            "That's nice. Now get lost. I don't need your help." I sneered. 

The cat smiled, as he watched me slowly stand, and then crash to the 

ground as I felt one of my legs give from the pain. The pain was so 

overwhelming that I felt that I was on the verge of blacking out once 

more. I was sure that my legs, among a few other bones in my body, 

were either fractured or broken. "DAMMIT!!!"

            "Hurting?" the cat stated as he laughed. I wanted to rip his 

heart out with my bare hands at that moment.

            "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME!" I yelled, not liking 

the fact that my body succumbed to weakness in front of an overgrown 

mutant feline. Correction: an overgrown mutant feline who can speak. I 

clenched my jaw, hating the fact that not only was I weak in front of this 

creature, but that I was losing my composure as well. Damn it all…

            "But you said you didn't need any help." The cat stated. I snarled.

            "Help me now… or I'll rip your beating heart from your chest." 

the cat closed his eyes, as he his smile stayed plastered to his face.

            "Alright, alright, I'll help you up." he stated, as he sauntered over to 

me. It was fortunate that the cat was rather large, since his stature helped to 

get me propped up in a comfortable position. 

            Once propped up, I quickly assessed the condition of my injuries, 

finding that my legs weren't in good condition. I wouldn't be able to do much 

of anything without medical attention. I winced as I felt the support the cat 

gave me lighten before I could take advantage of the situation and slit the 

cat's throat open. He faded from view and appeared a ways away, looking 

into a crevice within the walls of the fortress.

            "What are you looking at?" I spoke sharply. The cat turned to me, 

his face ever smiling, holding a familiar spiky heart shaped bottle holding red 

liquid. He faded out of view as the bottle seemingly floated towards me. 

Carefully, I took the bottle and popped it open, downing the grape soda 

flavored liquid, as the cat reappeared a few feet away, watching me.

            "Feeling better?" he asked, after I had downed the entire bottle. I 

stood, no longer feeling the pains of injury, stretching out.

            "Yes." I answered brusquely, as my body felt as if I had been made 

anew. I looked at the cat, who chuckled. He then silenced his mirth and 

regarded me with an expectant expression. I narrowed my eyes at the feline. 

"What the hell do you want?" the cat sighed.

            "Not even a thank you. How rude." The cat sniffed. "You aren't 

very polite Seto." I felt my fists clenching.

            "Why are you here?" the cat's grin grew.

            "Why Seto, you forgot that I'm here to merely guide you on your 

mission?" he replied. "I told you I would come back." I glared at the cat.

            "Stop calling me Seto. Tell me why you would help me... **now." I **

ordered. The cat laughed quietly, as he turned away from me, staring out 

into the maze of stairs and doors that made up the inner walls of the fortress 

that I had landed within.

            "You know. Deep down you do." The cat laughed quietly. I felt one 

of my hands slide towards the knife hidden in the folds of my coat. "You'll 

know when the time comes."

            In a moment, I unsheathe the knife and swipe at the cat's neck. The cat 

continued to smile, as his head fell from his body and landed with a plop on the 

stone flooring. Staring at the now headless cat, shifted my gaze from the blade 

of my knife to where I had sliced the feline. Before I could question why there 

was no blood, the cat's body then faded from view, along with his head, causing 

me to blink in surprise.

            "Silly boy. I would think by now, you'd realize that I'm not what 

you'd consider, 'ordinary'." His voice spoke directly in my ear. I turned and 

looked into amber colored eyes, which were leveled directly with mine, as his 

head sat on my shoulder. I swatted at the head, watching it land on the floor 

once more, and roll about 5 feet before stopping. The head then disappeared, 

reappearing a few seconds later in its rightful spot on the cat's neck. I glared 

at the cat hatefully.

            "What the hell are you?" the cat gave out a hearty laugh.

            "I already told you. I'm a Cheshire Cat. By the way, thanks for the cut. 

You took a lot off my shoulders for a few moments. I had a really bad kink in 

my neck and that knife of yours proved to be the remedy." I felt my jaw tighten.

            "Why aren't you dead?" I gritted out. The cat blinked at me.

            "Why do you ask? Do you want me to be dead?" the cat inquired. He 

laughed quietly as he watched me clench my fists in anger and charge at him, my 

knife still in hand. The feline faded from view once I came close and reappeared a 

few feet further from where I stood. "You really should save all of that pent up 

rage for your big showdown later." He stated in a playful tone. I stopped.

            "What big showdown?" I demanded, as the cat closed his eyes. He 

sighed deeply, opening his wide amber eyes in what I could have mistook as 

sorrow, had he not smiled.

            **"Within the confines of a prison for children, and within the confines **

**of**** a prison for adults, you will find the answer that is hidden, amongst the **

**scrolls**** of culture and cults. Staring out through the pages it will read, this **

**warning**** you shall heed: DO not become enraged lest you wake, the pathway **

**to**** the next world you shall make. It is there you shall find that which you will **

**face****, a creature of hunger and of great disgrace."**

            "…What?" I said, after staring at the cat. The cat chuckled.

            "Good luck." he said, as he faded from view. I clenched my fists.

            "Goddamn cat. I really need to find a way to kill him…"

________________________________________________________________________

**A.N: You can tell I had fun with the Cheshire Cat and Seto interaction **

here. ^^. Don't worry, Seto will get him back… eventually. *snickers* 

But not in a murderous way, since the cat *is* a good guy. Well, sort of. 

*smirks*

Next, Seto gets down and dirty, and the Troll King gets to work on finding 

a way to get Seto to shrink… and keeping himself from being killed by an 

angry Seto.

Oh yes, regarding the identity of ?????, the Cheshire Cat, and the Dark 

Pharaoh, I shall say the following.

For ??????: This person is NOT the Jabberwock. It is ANOTHER 

person/thing/whatever who enjoys eating… people. If you've played 

American McGee's Alice, you'll figure out WHO as soon as I get 

Seto out of the Fortress and after the rabbit… who gets eaten in a 

gruesome manner… just kidding.

For the Dark Pharaoh: It is NOT YAMI/YUUGI/WHATEVER!!!! 

That is just plain TOO obvious! I think I mentioned that before too… 

Oh well. -_O**

For the Cheshire Cat: The cat is… well, the hints are spread 

throughout the fic. One person in the reviews got the right idea. 

(This was in a review for 'Artificial'.) And as for the Cat's 

attitude… he's a bit _two faced ne'?_

________________________________________________________________________

Now… for the reviews!

Black-Magic-Spellbinder: YES!!! BUY THE GAME!!!! 

MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH

AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *kaff kaff*

Kobura Doragon: Oh, you'll see who ???? is soon enough. 

Because… umm… something. And I shall NEVAH dump 

this! Put it off, yes, think about it when I wash the dishes yes, 

but dump it? NEVAH!!! And no, I would not make the Dark 

Pharaoh easy to guess, since I'm evil like that. =P

Tikira/Satori Opaque: Come on! Take a guess! Guessing is better 

than not trying! ^__^ After all, you just MIGHT get it right! ^___^

Ru-chan: I'm glad that someone likes this, even though it's 

slowly killing your brain cells.

Achika-chan: Sorry, but I don't do demands. Besides that, the 

Dark Pharaoh isn't Yami. Or Yuugi. Like I've stated before, that's 

just plain TOO obvious. And Jounouchi as the Dark Pharaoh? 

Hmmm… that's a different guess, but not the right one. Oh yeah, 

and do you people WANT a Dark Pharaoh/Seto fic? Sheesh! 

I've had like… 6 requests for that! *gets in a thinking posture* 

Although… like I've mentioned before, it WOULD make an 

interesting pairing… strange, but interesting. Gah! I need to stop 

thinking about side stories.

J. Katherine Wong: *gets all happy* YAY!!! YOU'RE STILL 

ALIVE!!! ^______________________________________^ 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YOUR 

INTERNET CRASHED!!!! *sobs* Don't worry about not 

reviewing! I'm just glad you're still around, and that's good 

enough for me! ^_______________^

Unintentional Nightmare: Dilandau kicks ass! XD Fire is your 

friend! ^_____^ And yes, Yaoi is your friend. And my friend. 

And Bob, the Magical Squirrel's friend. 

Crimson Death: YAY!!!! I LIKEM INSANITY TOO!!! (Since 

that one time when I was in the house, they made me eat runny 

cereal and I ate it and I got sick and I ran into a wall and they put 

me in a straight jacket! ^______^)

DigiDreamerLiss: Hehhehehee… yes, you will be *quite* interested 

when we get to the Dark Pharaoh parts. But that won't be until later 

unfortunately. BTW, I am a BIG fan of your ficcies! YAY!!!

Youko Duet: *smiles* Hey, you're actually on the right path! Well, 

on the emphasis I mean. But it's not a card. The Cat… well, the 

Cat's a bit difficult to decipher. I have clues scattered around so far 

in my writings, but trust me it's not someone you'd expect. 

Bhakti: Dude! That card sounds trippy! WEEEEE!!! And Sugoroku 

as the Troll King? Heh…

Jokid: YAY!!! Ye reviewed mi story! Thankee!!! ^_^

**That is all for now. …What are you still reading for? …Oh yeah, you **

**want**** to know what happens next. Well, wait like everyone else!**

**MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!! **

**AAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *sees Angry Villagers retaliate* **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *runs***


	13. Interlude of Insanity

**My mind is asphyxiated by horror and torment,**

**My mind is asphyxiated by the rage and pain,**

**I watch him speak in tongues of repulsion,**

**I watch him speak in the tones of shame.**

**He watches too in silent anger,**

**He watches him suffer in silence,**

**Both so much alike in so many ways,**

**Both so much alike in so many differences.******

**I sit in my chair permanently watching,**

**I sit in my chair permanently held,**

**The torment of one so young and pained,**

**The torment of one so aged and insane.******

**-Bad Poetry-**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

            **_Unknown POV's (Dated: December 28 *approx: _**_6:45 p.m._******_*)_**

­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

_            "Kaiba looks better…" a woman spoke, as she stared straight ahead. The _

_man__ she spoke to did not reply, as he pushed the wheelchair on which the woman _

_sat__ upon. The woman smiled slightly, though it was daunted by the cold look she _

_held__ in her eyes. "He's going to make it."_

_            The man pushing her away from the cold imperious building continued to _

_remain__ un-responsive. The woman frowned._

_            "You know, it would help if you would say something to someone, aside _

_from__ Kaiba. I'm beginning to think that I should have you treated as well. But you _

_know__ I would never do that to you." the woman sighed, before continuing. "No… _

_I know you're ok. But you have to learn how to move on." _

_            The man stopped the wheelchair, causing the woman to turn and look at _

_the__ man. Both the woman and the man stared at each other, their gazes locked. _

_It was in the duration of this time that the woman's cold gaze softened slightly at _

_the__ unreadable look that pooled in the man's eyes. It was as if a mutual _

_understanding__ passed between the two, a long conversation held without words. _

_The man blinked._

_            "When do you think he'll figure the poem out?" the woman asked, her _

_eyes__ holding the softened gaze she only held nowadays for a select few. The _

_man__ shrugged, as he looked away from her face. The woman sighed deeply._

_            "He'll figure them out. Don't worry, he's a genius remember?" The _

_man__ nodded, though the look on his face held an underlying tone of worry. _

_The woman sighed as she turned back towards the sidewalk, as the man _

_continued__ to push the wheelchair. "He'll escape. He has to."_

_            The man remained silent, as he continued to push the wheelchair, the_

_well__ oiled wheels gliding the passenger along the concrete path._

________________________________________________________________________

_            *I don't know about her optimism._

_            I watched the insanity dance in those cold blue depths. While she spoke _

_in__ riddles, hoping to cure him, I watched his every move. How he shuffled those _

_cards__, it was erratic and itching to be freed. Looking into those eyes and seeing_

_a__ universe unfold underneath…_

_            Some horrible beast._

_            He has the tools, but I still wonder if he will every be freed from that _

_which__ held him down.*_

________________________________________________________________________

**_Continue to the next chapter ======_**


	14. Walk Through The Door

**_"I have a home_**

**_Longing to roam_**

**_I have to find you_**

**_I have to meet you_**

****

**_Signs of your face_**

**_Slowing your pace_**

**_I need your guidance,_**

**_I need to seek my innervision…_**

****

**_Innervision_****_…"_**

****

**_-System of a Down-_**

****

________________________________________________________________________

_            January 10,_

_            Seto produced yet another drawing of the same anorexic feline he created _

_over__ a month ago. Amazingly enough, it was this time that he chose to speak in an_

_ odd rhyme. This development is significant, giving me a sense on how horribly _

_warped__ Seto's mind has become in the time after the accident._

_            Yet, it should be noted that this case is not hopeless. I am sure that Seto _

_WILL be cured.__ Though I have a few doubts, considering the strange poetry he _

_recited__. And to quote:_

_            'On the wall I stand, ready to fight, _

_              Holding the instrument that gleams with delight. _

_              Slicing through bodies left and right, _

_              Watching blood flow with a dark crimson light.'_

­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

**_            Chapter 12: Walk Through the Doors_**

­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

­­­­­

            "God damn it all…" I muttered, as I ran through the fortress.

            I made a few important notes as I ran from my opponents:

            1: Card Guards make great shields for oncoming attacks.

            2: Boojum ignore you if you're far enough from them.

            3: The Troll King crashed the flying machine in the courtyard of the Fortress, 

and has alerted every resident in the Fortress.

            4: There are a lot of bizarre, but deadly creatures in this shit hole.

            5: There are also a lot of doors here, and I haven't picked any to escape 

through because those Card Guards are right on my tail.

            I've decided to move the Troll King to the top of my 'To Kill' list. Because of 

the moron's ineptitude to properly land a ship, I presently have a horde of Card Guards 

trailing me with spears and flying exploding things. 

            I really, really hate that Troll King.

            "HALT!!!" the Card Guards shot me with bizarre exploding cards. Oh yeah, 

that compels me to stop… Morons.

            I grimace, as I've finally had enough of running. Grinning, I unsheathe my knife.

            Time to have some fun.

________________________________________________________________________

            **_???????? POV_**

________________________________________________________________________

            Smell the blood.

            Smell the flavor, the tang, the liquid plasmatic texture.

            I will enjoy the flavor spilled on my lips.

________________________________________________________________________

            **_Troll King_**

________________________________________________________________________

            He is close.

            I crush myself against a wall as I watch him runs from a horde of Card Guards. 

I cannot afford to let him kill me just yet. I still need to find that book…

            Why a book?

            I still intend to hold my promise to him. I will shrink him.

            I just hope that he gets to my friends in time…

________________________________________________________________________

            **_Seto_****__**

****

________________________________________________________________________

            I smirked, as the Card Guards aimed their weapons at me. Within a second, 

their heads fell from their bodies, as my knife flew through the air in an arch, taking out 

five of them in one strike. The other Card Guards gaped as I caught the knife by its 

handle, wiping the blood from it in two swipes on my pant leg.

            "BASTARD!!!!" a red Card Guard roared, shooting more flying cards at me. 

I rolled to one side as they flew right past me. I thought that was the end, but I was 

wrong, when I found that not only were the Card Guards smiling sadistically at me, 

but that the cards they launched at me were turning around and heading straight for 

me as they turned around in mid air.

            "Fuck." I muttered, as I began to run. Picking up my pace, I heard the 

whistle of the cards flying behind me. Doors whizzed past me as I ran, as well as 

other creatures that seemed to delight in watching me literally run for my life.

            *Heat seekers. I need to get rid of these things! But they follow me 

everywhere. So…*

            I quickly spotted a furnace at the other end of the courtyard. Lucky for me,

the fires were well lit and fired up. Quickly, I ran towards the spiraling stairs, running 

as quickly as I could as I broke into the courtyard. I dashed towards the fire, as the 

whistle from the cards grew louder.

            *Come on, COME ON!!!*

            I was within five feet from the furnace, when I ducked. The whistle of the cards 

flew over my head and straight at the furnace, as the explosion roared throughout the 

courtyard.

            After a few minutes, I looked up to see that the explosion opened up some 

strange green portal. I looked up to see that the Card Guards that fired the heat seeking 

cards at me were gone, possibly for reinforcements.

            Carefully, I headed towards the portal and stepped through. On the other side,

I found that I was now somewhere inside of the Fortress. I took a look around and saw 

outfits, large spears, and other armaments.

            "An armory…"

            Before I could contemplate this turn of events further, a bright glow erupted 

in the room, washing the interior with a bright light. I rubbed at my eyes after a few 

minutes, my vision clearing to see the doorway looking as if the cards never exploded 

there. Instead, sitting on the floor was a neat pile of playing cards. I carefully walked 

over and picked them up, studying them for a moment. The cards looked like normal 

playing cards, save that instead of the usual suit printed on the cards, skulls grinned at 

me in inked mockery. I picked one out, studying it for a moment.

            *Throw it…*

            I threw the card to the far side of the wall. The card immediately exploded on 

impact, creating a large scorch on the wall. My mouth slowly formed into a slight smile,

as I began to shuffle the cards.

            *This could get interesting.*

________________________________________________________________________

**_            To Be Continued!_**

****

________________________________________________________________________

****

**_A.N: I DO NOT OWN SYSTEM OF A DOWN OR THE LYRICS!!! _**

**_*sniffle* Don't kill me!!! ;_;_**

________________________________________________________________________

REVIEWS!!!

Kobura Doragon: Yes, Seto annoyed is almost as good as Jounouchi dancing in a 

dress. Oh wait… *facevaults*

Youko Duet: Malik is not the Dark Pharaoh. In fact, the previous chappie was the 

biggest hint of all. (The Grand Mammy of all hints.) When you find out though, you'll 

be quite startled.

Leland: AIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!! YOU READ MY CRAPPY ASS FIC!!!! (BTW, you 

are a kick ass writer!!! MELIKEY YOUR STORIES!!!) *bows* ME NOT 

WORTHY!!!

Unintentional Nightmare: Esca X-over? Well, that WOULD be an interesting story idea 

to work with. But I have this to work on, and if I work on any other fics, I get the 

feeling that more than just the Angry Villagers are going to hunt my ass down to write 

on my fics. *eyes anonymous people who e-mail her* Maybe if I collaborated with 

someone, but I doubt anyone would work with me on a fic. I tend to be too… insane.

Satori Opaque: I kinda guessed you were one in the same. ^^ And I'm glad I 

emulate the feelings of others so well, since I have none, due to the fact that I am 

an android from 60 years in the future. Or at least I pretend to be. (Also pretends 

to know all of the Lottery numbers. =) )

Black-Magic-Spellbinder: Disney movie? Peh, that cat is too fat and jolly to be a 

decent Cheshire Cat. (Besides, he's not as eloquent as Cheshire in American 

McGee's) Thanks for reviewing!!! ^^ If you ever get the game, be sure to have 

fun slicing up those baddiez! ^^

Bhakti: Sorry, but it's not Yami either. Or Yuugi. Or Malik. Malik has lavender 

colored eyes. (The same hair color as Mirai No Trunks of DBZ. I LOVE MIRAI 

NO TRUNKS!!! *drools*) Yami no Yuugi has crimson or dark purple eyes from 

what I've seen. And the doppelganger theory is an interesting one. Never thought 

of that angle… 

Ayila Mereel: Glad you like my story! Though I'm sorry to say that this story WILL 

include the Insane Children. (They're an integral part to the plot of this piece o' crap 

I call a story.) You can always do what I do when I see something scary. Cover my 

eyes! ^__^ *gets slapped upside the head because this isn't a movie and such action 

would not make sense.)

DigiDreamerLiss: YAY!! YOU LIKE MY HORRID AND VILE WRITINGS!!! 

*falls under the sway of Grape Soda*

Crimson Death: Yes, I am alive. And still insane. *sweatdrops*

Seto: O_O;;; Kaiba's reviewing my fic? (jk) Thanks for reviewing!

Hyatt Insomnia: *chuckles* Nice assumptions, but you should know… I never 

make anything like it seems.

Lady Sephiroth: Muehehehehehe…. ice is good, but not as much as fire. (likes 

things to burn) And sorry you don't like yaoi, but there will probably be implications 

of that in this fic, due to the sheer fact that I am insane and I like to torture any 

who lay eyes on the words of an insane lunatic.

J. Katherine Wong: *grins* I see you've been playing the game. And Pegasus 

can't be the Cat either, because, well, the mother of all hints which was the 

previous chappie' before this travesty, says it all.


	15. Insane Children

**This Chappie is dedicated to Nyako-chan! Why? Because it just is… FOO'!!! ^__^**

**AND READ HER STORIES!!! ALL OF THEM!!! AND LEAVE HER GOOD **

**REVIEWS! AND… uh… DRINK YOUR MILK!!! And don't do drugs!!! **

**…Dammit, I quit being a Mr. T spokesperson.**

**Mr. T: I pity the foo' who quits being my spokesperson! *picks Loon up and **

**tosses**** her***

**AAAAAAA!!!! *crashes into a skyscraper* Ow…**

________________________________________________________________________

**_So you want the world to stop,_**

**_Rushing to watch your spirit fully drop,_**

**_From the time you were a_**

**_Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy,_**

****

**_So you want to see the show,_**

**_You really don't have to be a ho_**

**_From the time you were a_**

**_Psycho, groupie, cocaine, crazy._****__**

****

**-System of a Down: Psycho **

(AND I DON'T OWN THE LYRICS!!! No matter how much I want to. ;_;)

________________________________________________________________________

            _January 13_

_            When giving Seto a bath, a few orderlies complained that Seto threw _

_playing__ cards at them. I later checked the bathroom to see scattered cards _

_throughout__ the washroom, as well as large puddles of water. I picked the _

_cards__ up and dried them, noting that the cards were the ones that were _

_supposed__ to be in the rec. room, and not the ones given to him by his visitors._

_            An odd thing, which brought forth a few questions:_

_            Why would Seto throw cards at the orderlies?_

_            Why would he not throw those other cards given to him? (By that, _

_I mean the cards with pictures of creatures imprinted on them.)_

_            Why did he insist on us leaving those particular cards alone?_

_            I've decided that I shall investigate this._

_            Among other news, we have finally found the five patients that have_

_escaped__. They were found in an abandoned schoolhouse twenty miles from _

_here__. They were not harmed, but I worry that in their time away, harm could _

_have__ come to them. I decided to include them in my next group session, so _

_that__ I may determine their health. Seto, as my main concern at the moment, _

_will__ join us. Perhaps interaction with others aside from the institutions _

_staff__ will help him._

________________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 13: Insane Children_**

****

________________________________________________________________________

            The cards proved to be quite useful.

            I flung them at the card guards, watching them explode, their body parts scattering 

about like bloody confetti, leaving puddles of blood and burning body parts on the floor.

            Quite the show.

            Carefully, I walked away, so I won't slip on the intestines scattered on the 

floor, to begin what I was supposed to complete.

            I had to find the wretched companions of that damnable Troll King. Once that's 

done, I can get my formula, and kill them all.

            Of course, I'll be sure to thank them before I do that of course. I may not like 

what these idiots have put me through so far, but I'm not going to be discourteous for 

getting me one step closer to saving Mokuba.

            Mokuba…

________________________________________________________________________

            _"Nii-sama?"__ Mokuba poked Seto on the arm, as the elder sibling tinkered _

_with__ a contraption. Both were in one of Kaiba's extensive laboratories on the _

_Kaiba__ Corp. facilities.___

_            "What is it Mokuba?" Seto spoke absently, as he soldered a plate of metal _

_on__ the contraption. Mokuba fidgeted, as he looked up at his brother._

_            "I'm worried Nii-sama, you've been in here for so long. You haven't eaten _

_since__ yesterday morning, and only then, you only had a cup of coffee."_

_             "I'm fine Mokuba. I'll sleep when I feel like it."_

_            "But…"_

_            "I'm fine Mokuba. Go occupy yourself with something while I finish _

_this__ up ok?"_

________________________________________________________________________

            I'll get back to you Mokuba. And I'll kill that Dark Pharaoh.

________________________________________________________________________

**_            Troll King POV_**

________________________________________________________________________

            I found the book!

            Luckily, I had the right ingredients to make the concoction. But my only problem 

was to hopefully, live after the completion of the agreement. I knew that the only reason 

that the human kept me alive was to get the shrinking potion. 

            To take my mind off of the dilemma, I focused on finding a suitable kitchen. 

            My luck on this venture was less than successful, due to the fact that every kitchen 

that I encountered had people being boiled and stewed, hacked to pieces like cattle.

            I really hope he gets to my friends in time.

________________________________________________________________________

**_            Seto's POV_**

________________________________________________________________________

            I glared up at the strange school-like building I found within the fortress. A school

house in a fortress seemed vaguely familiar…

            _     "Within the confines of a prison for children, and within the confines _

_of__ a prison for adults, you will find the answer that is hidden, amongst the _

_scrolls__ of culture and cults. Staring out through the pages it will read, this _

_warning__ you shall heed: DO not become enraged lest you wake, the pathway _

_to__ the next world you shall make. It is there you shall find that which you will _

_face__, a creature of hunger and of great disgrace."_

            That poem the cat told me…

            My eyes widened slightly, as I turned to look at the fortress walls. 

"A prison for adults…" I then turned to look back at the schoolhouse. I understood that 

the school-house would be like a prison, given that children despise school, but how was 

the fortress like a prison?

            I nearly jumped when I heard tortured screams from another part of the fortress. 

My eyes widened in realization, as the cat's puzzle began to flesh out. Of course torture

within a fortress would be a prison for someone…

            "But what does he want me to look for?" I muttered. I had a feeling that the cat 

knew more than he let on. I would have to put off killing him until I knew for sure.

            Tentatively, I walked towards the schoolhouse. As I reached for the rusted 

doorknob, a scream erupted from within. I clenched my fist, willing away that nagging 

feeling that I felt and yanked the door open.

            There was nothing inside.

            I stepped into the schoolhouse, my eyes taking in the shabby interior. A pungent 

odor invaded my senses, but I ignored it as my eyes scanned the room and noted the details.

            The chipped paint on the desks. 

            The wallpaper that hung from the walls.

            The strewn papers and boarded up windows.

            The rusted stains that seemed to coat the floor around and on the desks and chairs. 

            I made a face, as I recognized the rusted stains as blood.

            I shook my head and decided to take my mind off of the stains, as I spotted a 

large bookshelf at the back of the room, near the teacher's desk. Carefully stepping over 

the upturned chairs and desks, I made my way to my destination. The bookshelf, on 

closer inspection, had books with no titles. Only numbers labeled the books, meaning 

that they were only volumes. However, a doubt inked into my mind, as I also noted 

how the books looked.

            The earlier books had a newer look to them, as the leather that binded them 

together looked polished and well kept. A few volumes after the sixth looked slightly 

worn and creased. Yet, the ones after the eighth looked mistreated, as the covers 

were torn and frayed.

            My eyes then rested on the later volumes. I noticed that the books stopped at 

17, as I picked up the very last book in the set.

            This book looked brand new, a variation from the odd pattern that I noted in

with other books.

            I frowned, as I opened the book. Inside, there appeared to be what looked like 

a small television, which nearly made me jump in surprise. I felt myself helplessly watch, 

as the small television inside of the book played something that was disturbingly familiar. 

The television played me stepping into my laboratory, with Mokuba following behind. 

My heart beat began to increase, as I watched Mokuba walk over to a terminal, 

pressing a few buttons. I wanted to scream, as I the scene noiselessly played like a silent 

film, my hands holding the book open as the television showed the terminal explode, the 

room catching on fire.   
  


            Fire… FIRE!!!

            I dropped the book, as the book was engulfed within the fire. The other books 

disintegrated, after the flames of the book died down. I put a hand to my heaving chest, 

as I turned away from the bookshelf…

            Only to stop. My senses returned, as I felt the discomfort of what could be 

a potential enemy.

            My hand snaked to the deck of cards inside my coat, as what looked to be 

13 small children stared at me. They stood near the entrance of the classroom, in a 

straight line, side by side. They all appeared to be about 7 or 8 years of age, the 

clothing they wore was tattered and bloodied, and did nothing to hide their gaunt 

physiques. Many of them looked as if they had survived gruesome operations of 

some sort, as their skin looked to be patched up and held together with the stitches 

that covered their skin.

            "Who are you." I spoke abruptly. They stared at me noiselessly, as they 

began to approach.

            "We wanna play with _you_." One spoke. Their thin arms stretched out to me, 

as their eyes begged me to hold them. I began to back away, as their pleas began 

to fill the room.

            "_Play with us!"_

            "It'll be _fuuuuun_!"

            "Let's _plaaaaay_."

            "I wanna show you a new _gaaaaame_!"

            "C'mon! It'll be _fuuuuun_!"

            "Let's _plaaaaaaay_. It'll be _fuuuun_!"

            "Come on! You know you _waaaaaanna_!"

            "Play."

            "Play!"

            "_PLAAAAAAAAAY_!"

            "SHUT UP!" I yelled at them. My felt my fingers grasp my hair, as their words 

echoed in my mind. "SHUT UP!!!" I pushed past them roughly, and ran at the entrance 

at full speed. I yanked the door open and roughly shut it, leaning against it as I heard 

small fists pound the door, the voices begging me to join them in their activities. I 

shut my eyes tightly.

            "**_Plaaaaaaay_**!!!"

            "Just shut up and go away…" I whispered, as I sighed. I pushed myself away 

from the schoolhouse door and ran away from the building as fast as my legs could carry 

me.

________________________________________________________________________

**_To Be Continued!!!!!_**

****

**_Or not._****_ I dunno, I think I'll quit this… _**

****

**_*watches Angry Villagers pick up axes* MEEP! O_O;;;;;;_**

****

**_Just kidding, I'm not going to quit, sheesh. *sweatdrop*_**

________________________________________________________________________

**_A.N: Creepy children! WEE!!! And I heard American McGee is going to _**

**_release_****_ a new game in 2004!!! (It's called OZ!!! 3 guess on what that's _**

**_going_****_ to be about! *grinz*) Anywho…_**

****

**_Next! Rage is GOOD! Kaiba finds the friends of the Troll King, and _**

**_more_****_ freakiness._**

________________________________________________________________________

**_Now the Reviews!!!_**

Hyatt Insomnia: I can imagine the destruction. Large plumes of smoke and people 

on fire. Oh wait, that happened last week… :;;

Pikazoom: Yes, I am very much alive, despite the many death threats. You know who 

you are mysterious person who e-mails me and threatens to tear out my liver. _O;;;

Lady Sephiroth: Ignore the yaoi? Heh… don't worry, I don't think I'll be making any 

graphic sex scenes anytime soon in this fic. (Maybe near the end, to give you a heads up, 

but I doubt anything before that.)

Kobura Doragon: Yay!!! You got Alice!!! And don't worry about the Troll King, he's 

going to get his in the very near future. Muehehehehe…

Leland: Thanks for the compliment! Though I still think this fic is a huge piece of crap. -_-;;;

Black-Magic-Spellbinder: I'm not hard on myself, just extremely honest. O;; And YOU 

shouldn't be hard on yourself, because your stuff is coherent and well thought out. 

(BTW, update your fic or I will eat your food. =P) Unlike this piece o' crap fic, which 

seems to be confusing a lot of people. _O;;;

Satori Opaque: I am alive!!! ^___^ And if I die, I'll be sure to let you know. …Oh 

wait, I won't be able to. ;;; But I don't plan on stopping this fic anytime soon. I 

just work very slow because I think too much… and I'm extremely busy. -_-;;;

Unintentional Nightmare: Write with insane people eh? I'm insane. And Mokuba 

as Dark Pharaoh? Oooo… that's an interesting possibility. But if it is, you have to 

wonder why he's there. (Aaaaaa… *scribbles philosophical junk on her wall*)

Jams: You can't find Alice? Try looking online. I think they still sell it online. And 

thanks for the compliment!

Dagger Zero: Shakespeare! He's one crazy mofo! (Which is why I like him so 

much… but I digress.) Yes, ponder and ponder until your brain goes 

KABOOM!!! Or maybe not…

Dragoneyes: *smiles* I'm glad someone's on the right track… but you're a bit off 

on your assumption. Try thinking about the hidden context in the conversation and 

you'll get it eventually. ^^

Bhakti: Yes, Kaiba is insane… and that 'To Kill' list is probably going to get a lot 

of use by the end of this fic. He's got lotsa hate, that Kaiba does. ^^

Insert Pseudonym Here: Jounouchi the cat? *chuckles* Read my big fat hint, 

aka 'Interlude'. You'll figure it out. And the Pharaoh is useful, but I'm not his 

#1 fan, so that's not exactly a compliment.

ArrowSphere: Ryou? Yami Bakura? I think I already made it clear that they aren't 

the cat in any way shape or form. Jounouchi on the other hand, I never really made 

definite, among others who might be the cat. (Aside from Yami, Yuugi, Malik and 

his Yami, Ryou and Yami Bakura, and Pegasus. These people are DEFINITELY 

not the cat… in any way, shape, or form. *winks*)

Crimson Death: Kicking your literary genius creations? What a sin!!! BTW… 

UPDATE YOUR FICS DAMMIT!!! ^^

Leon H.1: Mokuba the cat? Oooo… a new suggestion!!! I think. ;;; 

Heheheh… no. But… oh, you'll see what's up with Mokuba soon enough.

Youko Duet: *sweatdrops* You know, I did that once too… and the Man/Lady? 

Hehehehhee…. ^___^ The lady isn't alone ya know, but you are close to figuring it out. ^^

Kyuuketsuki: Glad to know I'm spreading my corruption! ^___^

Escachick: Dilandau is always awesome and always will be! MOERO!!! ^___^

Alecto Perdita: EEP! *bows* I'm not worthy!!! Thanks for the review!

Insert Pseudonym Here (again?): *smiles* Heheheheheheheh….

Ishuzu: Yay!! You said Seto and prostitute in the same sentence! HOORAY FOR 

YOU!!! ^____________^ And you also added me to your faves!!! *blushes* 

What a nice thing to do, even though you risk warping your mind by reading my 

insane ramblings…

________________________________________________________________________

**_That's all for now ya' lunatics!! ^___^ Now go frolic among the flowers and eat purple spam!!!! ^^_**


	16. The Rage

**These bandages cover more than scrapes, **

**Cuts and bruises from regrets and mistakes. **

**I've been hoping your moping around the street again. **

**I've been tripping from sipping the dripping dirty water tap. **

**I've been poking a voodoo doll that you do not know I made. **

**These bandages are anonymity. **

**I've been shaking from making an awful decision. **

**I've been running and running... feels like my head **

**Is spinning round **

**And round. **

**All around.******

**Around.******

**Around.******

**Around.******

**AROUND!**

**-Hot Hot Heat: Bandages **

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________________________________________________

_            January 21_

_            The group session was not what I expected._

_            Seto attacked two of the patients, yelling about insane children. Five _

_orderlies__ had to pin him down so that we could administer anesthetic. His struggle _

_was__ so great that two of the needles broke on accident._

_            After a while, Seto soon fell quiet, and we assessed the damages._

_            The two patients that were attacked now had broken arms and jaws._

_            The orderlies now needed stitches and were quite bruised up._

_            Fortunately, no other injuries occurred. For now, I've decided that Seto _

_will__ be isolated for a while. He will also have private hours to visit the garden, away _

_from__ the other patients so that he does not injure them, since I still think that some _

_air__ will hopefully get him to speak._

__________________________________________________________________

**_            Chapter 14: The Rage_**

__________________________________________________________________

            The fortress was a maze filled with enemies and freaks of every shape 

and size. Unfortunately for me, the children were not only located in that wretched 

schoolhouse. They were nearly every place I went now, and they chased me. Some 

managed to snag the ends of my coattails, hanging like the little vermin they were.

            Such is the case of two I presently am attempting to shake off.

            I ran down the open corridor, into a large dungeon of sorts. It was here that 

I found them.

            The Troll Kings friends from what I could determine. They were a lot larger 

than I expected. And they were quite hungry.

            They snatched up the children, in their large hairy hands, chomping down 

on them with a sickening crack of their jaws, the blood running down their chins in 

rivulets. I frowned, backing away from the creatures as they stared at me hungrily. 

My hand snaked to the pack of cards.

            "I'm here to help. Your King requested that I assist you to your escape." 

The creatures ignored me, as they kept staring at me hungrily. I sighed, as I pulled 

the deck of exploding cards out. It looks like they won't listen.

            However, I didn't have long to dwell on that, when a pair of large hands 

yanked me into a cell, helping me to avoid the angry swipes of the large claws.

            "They won't listen, they've already been consumed by the bloodlust that 

the Dark Pharaoh has put our other comrades." I turned to look at a young troll. 

He was about my height, about an inch or few shorter than I was, with an odd 

spike of brown hair on his head. His teeth were smaller than that of the other 

Trolls, which meant he probably wasn't going to eat me.

            "Who are you." I stated bluntly. The Troll studied me for a few moments.

            "Who are you?"

            "I asked you first, now spill." I said, pulling out my knife in one swift 

movement and holding it against the creatures stomach. The creature froze, his eyes 

glued to my knife.

            "I'm Talor. I'm one of the King's servants." The young Troll spoke. His 

eyes were still glued to my knife. "I was taken here when the Pharaoh invaded 

our village."

            "That moron King of yours told me to rescue his friends, not some servant 

boy." I stated, as I turned to the cell door.

            "YOU CAN'T!" Talor yelled at me, grabbing my arm. I turned towards 

him slowly, my eyes cold as I yanked my arm away roughly, sending him to the 

ground.

            "Why not."

            "Because, I've already tried to escape." Talor sat up, as he dusted his 

clothes off. "They're bloodthirsty, and they'll do anything to keep you here."

            "Good, because I'll do anything to get out of here." I replied, stepping 

towards the cell door. The Troll creatures, snarled at me swiping their claws at me 

the moment I took a step. I glared at them.

            "Anyway, you may not want to look for them anyway." Talor stated, his 

voice laced with bitterness. I turned to look at him.

            "And why not?"

            "Because those are the friends my King wished to be rescued." Talor 

pointed to the rabid Trolls. They continued to snarl, their arms swiping at us 

through the bars. I slashed their arms to get them to back off.

            "Now isn't that lovely…" I muttered. I wasn't sure if that bastard 

Troll King would give me the shrinking potion or not, now that his friends were 

clearly not going to help his cause.

            "Can you please help me?" Talor began to beg, as he clutched my white 

blood stained duster. I kicked him away, as I began to think of ways to get past 

the rabid trolls. "I can help you, but only if you help me escape."

            "I doubt you can help me." I replied. If he didn't quit begging me, I 

was going to kill him.

            Talor glared up at me, as he reached inside of his ragged shirt, pulling out 

an odd looking glass box filled with what looked like purple mist. "You have to 

trust me."

__________________________________________________________________

            _Troll King POV_

__________________________________________________________________

            The potion is finished.

            Hopefully, that human will come through. I don't know if he'll be able to do it.

            I'm also not sure if he'll let me live if I disagree to handing the potion to him.

__________________________________________________________________ 

            "Trust you?" the human queried, as he turned his cold steely gaze on me. My 

bones were frozen, but my determination was not. I was not going to let this human give 

up the only chance of survival we had. "I don't even know you and you're asking me 

to trust you?"

            I closed my eyes, as I threw the rage box at the human. "FORGIVE ME!!!"

            I don't know what came over me, but I knew what I did was for the best.

            I knew the human could handle the power granted by the rage box, but the 

nagging feeling that hit me when I watched the human breathe in the first rage 

enhancing vapors was…

            Would he let me live?

__________________________________________________________________ 

            That mist was disgusting.

            I coughed, feeling it burn my lungs, as it seemed to seep into my every cell, 

burning it to a heat that I had never felt before.

            And then, that stupid troll pushed me out of the cell.

            However, the other creatures didn't kill me. Or maybe they did and this 

was the pain of death. For that, I felt sorrow, I felt regret, that I didn't rescue my 

brother, and that that damnable Dark Pharaoh won.

            And with that, I screamed in a fit of all consuming rage.

__________________________________________________________________ 

            This did it. But it was horrible.

            Never before, not even by the minions of the Dark Pharaoh, had I seen 

such bloody carnage. 

            It was disgusting.

            The human tore through them, like a knife through hot butter, splashing their 

blood whichever way, ripping flesh from bone with his bare hands when he was 

not satisfied with the screams. The blood splashed to the floor in rivers, as he dug 

his weapon into their bodies, his face demonic and enflamed with hatred.

            He soon finished, licking the blade clean with his tongue, and turned towards 

me.

            The rage had not worn off yet.

            I backed into the furthest wall, away from those demonic blue eyes. The 

human smiled hungrily, as he drew his arm back…

            And threw the knife at me, screaming in hatred given to him by the rage box.

            My last few thoughts, before the knife impacted, were of not only those icy 

demonic blue eyes…

            But of the fact that he could destroy the Dark Pharaoh.

            Once and for all…

__________________________________________________________________ 

**_To Be Continued!!!!_**

__________________________________________________________________ 

**A.N: Yay! Ragebox! Next, Seto deals with the after affects of The Rage, and **

**HE FINALLY GIVES THAT TROLL KING WHAT HE DESERVES!!!! **

**….And gets out of the Fortress and into the Vale.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own the lyrics to the song, since I have no talent **

**whatsoever****. =) **

**Also, for gigantic spoilers, check my deadjournal. But don't get pissed if**

**you**** check it out and learn what happens in this little drama. *winks at**

**one**** certain angry e-mailer.***

**Also, free cookies to those who can guess who 'Talor' is.**

__________________________________________________________________ 

**Now for the REVIEWS!!!**

Neko Jounouchi aka Jams: Hmm… a piccie? I've been getting a 

lot of people who want to give me pics. ^_^ A pity that I lack decent 

html skillz to make a decent site to host them on, since I want everyone 

to see em. ;_; If you want to draw something, go ahead! ^_^ It would 

make me proud, knowing I am inspiring such wonderful imagery. 

Muehehehehheh… Oh yeah, if you look on ian, you should eat animal crackers 

as often as you can. *smiles in a sinister fashion* And as you can see, 

the children were not apparent here, though they will appear later. And 

something even more frightening, aside from Shiori Misa's fic: 'Unfulfilled 

Vow', would be if Barney decided to grace us all with a striptease. 

*shudders from mind scarring imagery.*

Alexi Serenitia: Ummm… no. Mai is definitely in this fic… yet. She'll be 

someone later, but she is definitely no one as of yet. ^_^

Escachick: When is school not scary? *shudders* The stupidity… THE 

STUPIDITY!!! Of school I mean. And the To Kill list is not even a fourth 

of the way filled. Muehehehe… it gets used next chapter. (Meaning, 

someone will die horribly next chapter. At the hands of our favorite 

President of Kaiba Corp.)

Amai Shinigami: The Pharaoh is definitely not even involved with the cat. 

He appears later in the fic, alongside with someone else quite familiar. 

But he is not part of the cat in any way. And draw to your hearts content! 

MUAHAHHAHAHAHAA!!!

Sheep: Hehe… I like your SN. And any and all characters will possibly 

make an appearance, cuz I like cameos. YAY!!!

Dark Opal Dragon: More? Well, umm, here ya go? ^_^;;

Liz: Hehehe… Gozaburo or Noa? Hmm, interesting. Well, although I'll 

leave the Noa idea a mystery, Gozaburo DOES appear in this story as… 

well, you'll see. ^_^ And Seto will go into the Vale of Tears next chappie, 

and that part will be considerably short, since I want him to meet his first 

big enemy in the next few chappies. (BTW, you can find more cheats at 

3dap.com/alice. Just to let you know.)

Aftertaste of a Razorblade: Aww.. no cat suggestions? ;_; You maketh me sad… 

Ok, sorrow-time over! ^_^ You can call this 'Bob' and I would not mind, since 

that's what I think this is anyway. ^___^ But you can say 'freaky' since it is sorta 

freaky, in a phantasma-something sort of way. (I suck at descriptive words.)

**_Next Chappie will be out by next Tuesday at the Latest. And remember_**

**_What Smokey says children…_**

****

**_Play with matches! ^_^_**

****

****


	17. Drink Me

**Bandages on my legs and my arms from you... **

**Bandages! Bandages! Bandages!**

**Up and down on my legs my arms from you... **

**Bandages! Bandages! Bandages!**

**I've been hoping your moping around the street again. **

**I've been tripping from sipping the dripping dirty water tap. **

**I've been poking a voodoo doll that you do not know **

**I made for you **

**Of you, **

**Let's see what needles do. **

**I've been shaking from making an awful decision. **

**I've been thinking I'm drinking too many drinks all by myself. **

**I've been running and running... **

**feels**** like my head is spinning round and round. **

**And round**

**All around**

**Around **

**Around**

**Bandages on my legs and my arms from you... **

**Bandages! Bandages! Bandages!**

**Up and down on my legs my arms from you... **

**Bandages! Bandages! Bandages!**

**Bandages on my legs and my arms from you... **

**Bandages! Bandages! Bandages!**

**Bandages! Bandages! Bandages!**

**Don't worry now**

**Don't worry now, don't worry now **

**'Cuz it's all under control.**

**Don't worry now, don't worry now, **

**don't**** worry 'cuz it's all under control. **

**Don't worry now, don't worry now,**

**Don't worry cuz it will all turn around,**

**Around,**

**Around, **

**Around,**

**Around,**

**Around! **

**-Hot Hot Heat: Bandages**

__________________________________________________________________

_            January 23_

­__________________________________________________________________

_            I awoke to the whiteness that my body was imprisoned within. Or at _

_least__ I thought it was my body…_

_            White like the rabbit…_

_            The mirror reflected my thin pale body, clothed in white, silvery scars _

_on__ my arms, designing them in angered lines of past horror. The white t-shirt _

_I wore was plain, nothing special. The pajama pants were thin, obviously _

_made__ of cotton. I looked at my face, pale and gaunt, just how I like it. I wonder _

_if__ he'll like it? I smiled slightly, as I bounced in place, as I saw my eyes blur _

_in__ the reflection, just how I like it. The floor was cushiony. I liked it, I'll have _

_to__ ask them to put this in my room when I had the chance._

_            What was that?_

_            I turned my head, to see four giant men in what looked like a doorway _

_to__ my sanctuary. One of them timidly held out a bowl with what looked like a _

_tray__ of breakfast foods. The others glared at me, challenging ME to attack._

_            And why would I attack them?_

_            I don't know, but I won't disappoint. But I'll leave the food guy alone,_

_unless__ he joins in. That'll be fun._

_            Just how I like it._

__________________________________________________________________

_            "Mr. Kaiba?" Dr. Cain peeked into the bare white padded room through _

_the__ one way plexi-glass mirror, where Seto Kaiba dwelled. The doctor's clear _

_gray__ eyes studied Seto, who was currently smearing bananas on the window _

_surface__. Dr. Kain had returned, after attending to three of the four orderlies that _

_usually__ fed Seto, who were now bruised up. It seems that Kaiba knew how to _

_handle__ a food tray quite well as a weapon. Dr. Kain decided from now on, he _

_would__ only use a paper plate to eat off of, which as of now, was torn up on the _

_floor__, the food scattered all over the floor. What a mess. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm _

_asking__ you if you're ok."_

_            The doctor frowned, as Seto continued to ignore him, smearing the _

_bananas__ into a thin paste over the window, as he continued to mumble to _

_himself__. Dr. Cain neared the window cautiously, looking into Seto's eyes._

_            Turmoil, anger…_

_            Rage?_

_            Dr. Cain jumped back, shocked that Seto punched the glass so suddenly. _

_He placed a hand to his chest, surprised at the fact that Seto punched in the _

_same__ exact spot where he stood not just a moment ago. After taking a few _

_moments__ to compose himself, Dr. Cain continued to watch Seto calmly, _

_asking__ him for some semblance of acknowledgement._

_            "I'll come back later Seto. I'll have the orderlies bring you to the _

_garden__." Dr. Cain sighed sadly, closing the link after a while._

_            Once he was gone, a light of recognition appeared in Seto's clear _

_blue__ eyes. He smiled wistfully to himself, as he smushed the bananas in his _

_hands__, the mush seeping through his fingers._

_            "The Vale. It's here… Don't worry Mokuba, I'm on my way…"_

__________________________________________________________________

_            I'm beginning to worry._

_            Perhaps its impatience, but I really wish that Seto would get better. _

_For now, I will have to just go with the mild treatments that I'm sure will _

_snap__ him out of it._

_            My associate, Dr. Jacobsen, advised the electro-shock therapy that_

_he__ claimed cured many of his patients of their ailments. I'm hoping that I _

_never__ have to do anything of the sort. Especially to Seto, to whom I've _

_grown__ to respect, despite the trouble that he's put me through._

__________________________________________________________________

****

**_            Chapter 15: Drink Me_**

__________________________________________________________________

_            The whiteness faded, as I awoke once more, into my true reality._

_            Mokuba coughed, as he covered his eyes from the smoke._

_            I blinked back tears, induced from the smoke from the fire, as I stared _

_down__ at the machine, which crackled and hissed. It had exploded, taking _

_years__ of work with it. Luckily, I got out of that pod before I could catch on _

_fire__. Mokuba was a bit singed, but he was not harmed._

_            That fire was not accidental._

_            "Damn it…" I hissed, as I moved my bleeding arms closer to my _

_body__. Mokuba turned to me, dropping the fire extinguisher to the floor. He _

_had__ quickly grabbed the bottle and put the flames out. I would have thanked _

_him__ right away, were I not so pre-occupied with the rage pooling in my entire _

_being__._

_            The fucking fire was not accidental._

_            "Seto, your arms…"_

_            "I KNOW!" I yelled enraged at the fact that my project was finished. _

_Years of work, gone.__ It was like someone smashed my dreams, like an empty _

_eggshell__, against the wall. Mokuba sighed, and walked towards the exit._

_            "I'll get some bandages." he said, carefully walking through the doors._

_            Minutes passed, as I sat on the floor of the charred lab. It seemed like _

_an__ eternity, but Mokuba returned, or at least I thought it was Mokuba._

_             It wasn't. _

_            They were people, and they took me away.  I wasn't sure why, because _

_suddenly__, I felt that nothing was real anymore. It was like I had dropped down _

_a__ rabbit hole, into hell itself, as they carried me towards a white building…_

__________________________________________________________________

            I felt like shit.

            I winced, sitting up from the hardness of the stone floor. Wait…

            My eyes snapped open, as I nearly threw up in horror.

            The prison cell that I was in, reeked of the coppery scent of blood. Hacked 

up pieces of what looked like hamburger and other sorts of meat were scattered about 

the floor. I turned to look at the cell, where I saw Talor, shaking in terror.

            "What the hell happened here?"

            Talor winced, as he ripped his shirt from my knife, which was somehow, 

imbedded in the walls of the cell. "I used the rage box on you to destroy them." Talor 

sighed deeply, before continuing. "It worked. TOO well."

            "What the hell are you talking about you idiot?" I gritted, as I felt utter hatred 

for the troll. Talor noticed, and said nothing more.

__________________________________________________________________

_            ????? POV (Not the enemy!)_

__________________________________________________________________

            It would seem that rage is something that Seto can control, yet be at its whim…

__________________________________________________________________

            It was later, when we found ourselves outside of the library, that I felt IT.

            Fear and hatred.

            Talor explained to me that the rage box amplified the hatred and anger towards 

any given creature when they inhaled the special mist. He then told me that the effects 

were still bothering me, since he had given me a potent amount, which had, apparently, 

lasted for several hours. I made sure to note his name in bold for future torture.

            Now, without completion of the promise that I needed to complete to the 

Troll King, I wasn't sure if I would be able to rescue Mokuba. For that, I felt fear, 

because what would happen to my little brother, now that I've let him down once 

more? 

            And I felt hatred towards everyone else in this despicable world, because 

of the hell they've been putting me through.

            The hair on the back of my neck rose, as I turned and looked at our 

surroundings. Talor stood, dumbfounded, as he watched me glare at everything 

with scrutiny. That nagging feeling…

            It's the same feeling I get whenever that wretched Cat is near. I shook my 

head and turned back to the library doors, and kicking them open fiercely, while 

banishing thoughts of the cat in one swift movement.

__________________________________________________________________

            _????? POV_

__________________________________________________________________

            My mouth curved into its usual smile, as I watched him look… for me.

            Don't worry Seto, I know…

            I'm always there for you… Even if I can't tell you that all the time.

__________________________________________________________________

            The Troll King turned quickly towards me, his eyes wide in surprise, horror, 

who knew? What I really focused on was the bottle of blue liquid that would 

supposedly allow me to shrink to fit through the door to where that rabbit escaped to.

            "Where are my friends?" The Troll King looked behind me, a look of worry 

etched on his elderly features. Talor looked down solemnly, as I rolled my eyes.

            "They were already taken with whatever spell that Dark Pharaoh put on your 

other subjects." I replied. My patience was wearing thin, surprising since I usually 

found myself to have more restraint than this, especially with annoyances like that 

infernal cat…

            **"Within the confines of a prison for children, and within the confines **

**of**** a prison for adults, you will find the answer that is hidden, amongst the **

**scrolls**** of culture and cults. Staring out through the pages it will read, this **

**warning**** you shall heed: DO not become enraged lest you wake, the pathway **

**to**** the next world you shall make. It is there you shall find that which you will **

**face****, a creature of hunger and of great disgrace."**

            And that poem that keeps appearing in my mind, even as that bastard Troll 

King converses with that moron Talor. How is it that the cat's presence never seems 

to leave me?

            I'll kill that fucking animal.

            "You… killed them?" The Troll King stated. I turned to look at him. His 

shoulders were slumped, but he showed little or no remorse. "I… suppose I should 

have expected that."

            "My payment." The Troll King handed me the bottle with the blue liquid. I 

looked at the bottle's label. 'Drink Me'.

            At least the directions aren't time wasting.

            "Make sure that when you arrive at the garden, you seek out the caterpillar. 

The Troll King stated. I turned to look at him. "The rabbit entered a place where the 

Duke lives."

            "The Duke?" Talor shuddered.

            "I heard he was a large man, who enjoyed sucking on the flesh of anything 

with meat on it." I glared.

            "So? How is that different from you, child eater?" the Troll King chuckled.

            "Sadly, that is the truth." the Troll King turned away from us both, as he 

began to hobble towards a small door I just noticed. I walked over to the door, 

which the Troll King opened, and against better judgment, I kneeled down and 

looked through the small opening.

            On the other side, I could see a garden, not unlike the one I had seen through 

the small door back in that dump called a village. I could see the silver of the pond 

that was nestled in the small miniature valley within the door. I stood, and turned back 

to look at the Trolls. While staring at them, I brought the bottle to my lips, watching 

them lean towards me in anticipation, my eyes narrowed, as I brought the bottle back 

down, and re-corked it. 

            Their eyes…

            It was like they planned this. I am so stupid, to have not seen this sooner. 

Why else would he have dismissed the idea of his dead friends dying at my hands, giving 

me what I want to readily, unless there was something to compensate for the trouble 

he went through? It was this doubt, that caused me to easily accept the crazed ideas 

floating in my mind. I smirked.

            "I have payment."

            "Pay-ment?" Talor asked. My face relaxed back into an emotionless state, as 

I placed the bottle within my coat.

            "Yes… you see I know that you two would not betray me as I am now. 

However…"

__________________________________________________________________

            This place is as wretched as the last.

            I had killed them. Allies.

            Then again…

_            My knife sliced into their bodies, their screams echoing within the _

_chamber__ walls. The last remnants of the rage box dissipated with one last slice. _

_The Troll Kings mangled body began to cool, as I approached Talor, who tried _

_to__ get away, despite the fact that his arms and legs were severed from his _

_mutilated__ body._

_            "…Once I am shrunken and vulnerable, I am certain that you would _

_have__ jumped at the opportunity for a free meal."_

            The potion worked, but I couldn't help but wonder why I had done it. 

Killed them I mean.

            I suppose it was the rage box, but it also seemed to be like someone else had 

taken my body, and used to murder people.

            Sadly, it leaves a hollow feeling in my stomach, but only briefly. I'm also 

briefly troubled at the fact that I was used, but somehow, this idea slips with my 

determination and focus on more important matters.

            The water looked inviting, but I knew better than to wander close. I could 

make out large fish swimming within the seemingly innocent waters. To think, I would 

have missed this all, had I not gained the trust of two now cooling piles of diced flesh.

            "Drink me."

            "I'm so pleased that you still have conversational skills, even if they are with 

yourself." A voice spoke up, one that I knew too well. My mouth curved into a smirk, 

not unlike that of which I used against someone who I could not quite place.

            The figure appeared on a rock to one side, as I turned to face the Cheshire Cat.

His current lazy smile widened, as he eyed me. "Yet, I don't believe I'll drink you Seto.

You appear to be far too… bloody. And aside from that, you probably taste awful,

being such an ugly, skinny thing."

            "You're one to talk. Oh wait, why should you, not like I need to hear your 

banter." I retorted. The cat closed his eyes, his grin still plastered on his face.

            "Such an unfortunate soul. For you see, that is why I have come. To talk."

__________________________________________________________________

**To be continued!**

__________________________________________________________________

**_A.N: Yep, that's all for now. Next, Seto and the Cat have a chat, and _**

**_Seto_****_ has fish problems._**

****

**_And for those who have guessed who Talor is, yes Honda is Talor. (Yes, _**

**_it_****_ was an easy one to guess, but I was feeling generous to not make you go _**

**_through_****_ the trouble of the guessing game I seem to be putting everyone through _**

**_with_****_ the Cat. ^^) And noooooo, I didn't kill him because I don't like him or _**

**_anything_****_ like that. Besides, I kinda like Honda, except when he grabs _**

**_Jounouchi_**_._****_ JOUNOUCHI IS MINE (And all of the other horny fangirls and _****

**_boys_****_. *winkz*) TO GRAB! *grabs Jounouchi somewhere indiscriminate. _**

**_(snorts)*_**

****

**_Jounouchi_****_: GAH!!! X_x;;_**

****

**_MUAHAHHAHAHAA!!!_**

__________________________________________________________________

**_Now for the reviews!_**

DarkOpalDragon: Well, I revealed Talor as none other than Hiroto Honda, so he 

isn't Ryou. ^_^* Besides, Ryou is someone else in this story. You'll see who everyone 

is as the story goes on. The Cat and the Dark Pharaoh however, will be revealed 

at the near very end. ^_^

Leland: Yep, Kaiba is one scary mofo. Especially when he makes those creepy 

possessed faces in the show/manga… oh wait, you mean in the story! *chuckles and 

sweatdrops*

Chaos-Heartless: I think you can buy Alice online somewhere. Check out the official 

website, or at gamespy.com. Other places you can look through are ebay or Yahoo 

shopping, or even any regular stores where you can get PC games. But I don't give 

guarantees that you'll find it. ^_^* E-mail me if you have any questions about that.

Liz: You'll see what I'll do with Gozabaka. (My nickname for the bastard.) And 

Otogi? Ummm… no. I'm not planning on even having him even appear in the story, 

since he made me mad. (He humiliated Jounouchi dammit!) Besides, like I hinted in 

Interlude of Insanity (shows as Chapter 13), as well as in many other instances, 

the Cat is… well, just look at the correlation between the visits that Seto gets in the 

hospital, and when the Cat shows up. (That's the biggest hint I'm going to give 

away. So that's it for the hints, unless you manage to understand the poetry that 

I spew. Heh.) And the Ragebox is that red stuff Alice drinks that makes her into 

a monster, but as you see, I changed it for the story because… well, I wanted to. ^_^

Dagger Zero: Well… I killed him now. *winces at thoughts of angry Honda fans, 

wherever they may be.;;;*

Bhakti: Don't worry, they aren't. Or are they? *OoooOOooo… I'll let that hang 

in your mind for a while.* But yes, I made 'Talor' easy to guess, because I was 

too lazy to make it difficult. *snicker*

vanishingact: Heh, don't sue me if you accidentally stab yourself with those. ;;;

**_That's all for now! Stay tuned for more, and remember…_**

****

**_Only you should be creating forest fires!_**


End file.
